


At Your Convenience

by greenieboy



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenieboy/pseuds/greenieboy
Summary: Violet works night shifts at a 24 hour convenience store, and Judy comes in at the weirdest times.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 21
Kudos: 33





	1. chapter i

It was 2:08am. On a Saturday. And Violet was trapped behind the register at a Consolidated convenience store. God, she regretted taking this job. Her manager was a sexist ass who always made her work the night shifts on weekends. Her weekday schedule varied from afternoon to evening shifts (she was at school until 3:30), but every Friday and Saturday, it was her scheduled for the night shifts. Not the grown ass men who had no plans for their weekends (mind you), her. Violet. The high schooler, who had way better things to be doing on a Saturday night that did not involve Consolidated. She needed the cash, though. The pay here wasn’t exactly good, but it was enough for food and weed. And taking pretty girls out on dates. That was important.

The watch on her wrist beeped. 2:15am. Violet only had three hours and 45 minutes until her shift was over. She could do it. Although, she wasn’t sure how. Roz was working the night shift with her, _ again_. God, that girl got on her nerves. She was head over heels for Hart (that asshole) and did just about every little thing he asked her to, including taking the night shifts with Violet. It was like she couldn’t be more obviously horny for him. Violet didn’t understand the appeal. Hart was 28 years old and already _ balding. _ But Roz drooled over him like he was one of those buff male strippers at the Hot Spot across town. Word in the break room was, Roz had actually gone to that place last Monday and gotten a dance from a guy that looked uncannily like Hart. The thought made Violet shudder.

“Violet, no slouching!” She heard Roz demand, snapping her fingers. “We mustn’t look idle and lazy!”

Violet rolled her eyes, sitting up straight. “Gee, sorry Roz. Guess I’m just missing my beauty sleep,” she said in mocking subordination. Roz huffed and turned back to restocking one of the shelves. Violet murmured under her breath, “But it looks like you could use some.” She snickered, knowing Roz hadn’t heard her.

She drummed her fingers on the counter, earning a throat clearing from Roz. She drummed louder, adding a whistling to it. No one was in the store, anyway. The only people that even came around this time were drunken frat bros and tipsy high school girls (who usually came in together). They had been here around 11:45pm for a beer run, and odds were they were passed out on the fraternity house floor now. Violet was almost jealous. She would love to be passed out right now. If anyone else had been on shift with her, like Margaret or Kathy, she would have told them she was going to nap in the break room, but Roz would have her ass fired on the spot for anything like that. So, she was forced to stay awake. At 2:19am. At Consolidated. God have mercy on her soul.

_ Ding_.

Violet looked to the front of the store where the door chime went off. A girl had walked in. _ A girl. _ She looked genuinely exhausted. She was fully dressed in a plaid skirt and a blouse with a grey cardigan thrown over it, and it was weird that she was fully dressed because _ it was two in the morning_. Sure, Violet was dressed, but she was also working. What was this girl’s deal? She was pretty, Violet thought. In a kind of exhausted, teen girl way. That was pretty, nonetheless. She should be home, sleeping or talking to some boy on the phone. Not anxiously looking around the chip aisle at a convenience store, chewing her nail in the dangerously early morning.

Violet flicked her gaze to the slushie machine and it’s hypnotizing swirl of blue and red as soon as the girl noticed her staring. That was _ embarrassing. _ It was one thing to stare at a girl; it was another to get caught. And Violet, like a dumbass, had gotten caught. Oh, if Kathy were here, she would never live that down. But Roz was in the back, wiping down the soda area, and hadn’t noticed. The girl did smile at her, though. Violet tried to smile back, but she feared she was making more of a “help me” face than anything else. The girl apparently didn’t notice.

Violet watched her, as she moved from aisle to aisle, not taking anything but just looking. She seemed like she wasn’t going to buy anything. That would be just great. A pretty girl, coming into the store at - she checked her watch - 2:23am and buying nothing. She would tell Joe about this the next time she saw him, but he was probably still licking his wounds after she rejected his date. He’d get over it. Hopefully. Then Violet would be able to tell him about this girl. Someone needed to know. And Joe was the only guy in her group of friends that actually listened when Violet was speaking. She rolled her eyes. She’d tell Doralee instead if Joe was still bitter.

The girl was near the checkout area now, browsing the candy selection, still chewing on her fingernail. Violet scoffed. She _ really _ wasn’t going to buy anything. And Roz still hadn’t noticed this girl’s present. What, was she a ghost or something?

“Are you going to keep staring at me?” The girl asked suddenly, looking directly at Violet.

That was awkward. Violet shrugged, asking, “Are you gonna buy something?”

The girl blushed. “I - uh, yeah I am. I just don’t know what yet,” she replied, fidgeting with her sleeves. She walked back over to the chip aisle and turned to Violet. “What would you recommend?”

Violet leaned over the counter. “You can’t go wrong with O’Grady’s,” she said. The girl nodded, grabbing a bag from the shelf and walking over to the register. She placed the bag on the counter in front of Violet. “Is this all?” Violet asked in her faux customer service voice. The girl giggled. _ Nice! _

“Yes, just this,” she said, hands tapping away on the counter. Violet rung up her total, and the girl pulled a ten from her pocket like it was nothing. Jeez, was she loaded or something? This was a pretty wealthy neighborhood. Violet exhaled, and she quickly sorted her change and handed it back. The girl smiled. “Thank you,” she said, walking off with her chips to the front doors. She made to push the door open before she hesitated. Violet felt like the earth was standing still. After a moment, she turned to Violet, holding out the chip bag, and asked, “Do you want these?”

How could Violet say no? She held out her hand and said, “Toss ‘em.” The girl smiled, blush rising to her cheeks, and strode to the counter. She handed Violet the bag politely.

“I’m afraid I’m not very good at throwing things,” she told Violet, hand lingering on the chip bag near Violet’s. Their fingers brushed. Violet smiled, chuckling.

“That’s okay,” she said. She noticed the girl hadn’t moved. _ Huh… _ Violet spoke again, “I’m Violet, by the way.”

The girl grinned. She held out her hand, “Judy.” Violet shook her hand, ignoring that fact that it was slightly shaking. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Violet chuckled again, “Yeah, you too.” The girl made to leave, and Violet added, “See ya around, Judy.” The girl smiled and waved as she walked through the front doors. Violet watched her through the windows as she disappeared into the darkness of the night, only illuminated by street lamps. After the girl - _ Judy - _ had gone, Violet kept thinking about her. Even while Roz chewed her out for “fraternizing with a customer,” she was thinking about her. She pondered, as she opened the door to her beat up old car, if she would ever see her again. Violet sat with her hands gripping the steering wheel, silently hoping she would. A girl like her was too pretty to only see once. And she seemed sweet, if a little odd. Judy had bought a bag of chips, on Violet’s recommendation, and given them to her. Violet shook her head, turning her key in the ignition. She drove home, throwing the girl’s name around in her head. _ Judy. Judy. Judy. _ She had never seen her before, not at school or at work, or anywhere else for that matter. Who was she? Violet face planted into her bed, still thinking about Judy, wondering when, or if, she would see her next.

-

“Night shift,” Violet called from across the store the next evening, after a group of college kids left with cheap beer and snacks. “_Again,_” she emphasised, allowing her forehead to drop onto the register counter. She released an exaggerated groaned, allowing her head to thud against said counter.

“You’re preachin’ to the choir, hunny,” Doralee shot back, slurping on a slushie in the biggest cup they sold as she changed out the register next to her. “I am exhausted, and the cherry slushie is not helping this time.”

Violet frowned, picking her head up. “I don’t know where Hart gets off, scheduling me to the night shifts every weekend! As if I’m not here after school every freakin’ day of my life during the week.” She rubbed her face, eyeing the neon sign in the window display with contempt. Violet’s gaze flickered to her watch: 1:58am. She groaned again.

Doralee bumped the register shut with her hip, sighing, “You and me both.” She sniffled, surveying the store. “Would you mind doing the restocking and cleaning tonight? I’m really not up for it.” Violet tilted her head in Doralee’s direction, nodding. She pushed herself from the register, ambling to the back of the store, trying to keep herself awake without the help of a slushie. She hoisted up a case of beer, grunting, as Doralee asked, “So tell me more about the girl you saw last night.”

Violet huffed, “I already told you everything.” She opened the door to the beer cooler, dropping the case down as gently as she could. Doralee whistled behind her.

“Well, there’s gotta be somethin’ else to it,” she said, sipping her slushie loudly. Violet rolled her eyes. “Ya thought she was cute, didn’t you?”

Violet leaned against the door, raising an eyebrow. “I think plenty of girls are cute, what’s your point?”

Doralee stopped drinking, directing her straw to Violet. She tsked, shaking her head, and said, “But I _ know _ you, and I’ll betcha you haven’t been able to stop thinkin’ about this girl.” Violet scoffed, avoiding eye contact. She gave no reply. She just hated that Doralee was right. So what she couldn’t stop thinking about Judy? She was just a pretty girl who _ happened _ to come into Consolidated at a really weird time and give Violet the chips she bought. _ That was it. _ Except Doralee knew better, though, and she whined from the other side of the store, “At least tell me her name, Violet!”

Violet groaned, for the third time in less than an hour, and picked up a supply box of candy. “She - she said her name was Judy,” Violet replied as she walked toward the front where Doralee and the candy aisle were located. Doralee hummed, slurping her slushie again and making a face. Violet furrowed her brow and frowned, but Doralee just smirked and continued on. She stocked the candy, counting and recounting until she was sure (or else Hart would bitch for the next week and a half, _ at least_).

She all but dragged the box back, grabbing the broom and dustpan from the breakroom and beginning the sweeping process. Violet started at the front of the store near Doralee, idly chatting about that week’s homework assignments and complaining about Hart. She moved on soon, going down each aisle until she was satisfied with each one, trying not to let the monotonous sounds of sweeping lull her into passing out. She’d never live that down. Violet swept the drinks area quickly and moved on to the chip aisle, and then Judy popped back into her head. She had stood here the night before, asking Violet what kind of chips to get. Violet frowned; had she asked because she intended the chips to be for Violet? Or had she planned to eat them and then changed her mind last second? She could have returned the chips, but instead she had given them to Violet. What kind of girl was she? Violet just couldn’t figure her out. And she couldn’t stop thinking about her. Jesus Christ.

She worked fast, trying to be finished as quickly as possible. As Violet swept the remaining dirt into the dustpan, she asked, “Do you think Hart’ll notice if I snag a six-pack?”

Doralee shrugged, refilling her slushie. “Probably not, as long as you pay for it,” she replied, putting her own $0.75 into the register. Violet whooped, grabbing a few dollars from her bag in the break room and a case of beer from one of the coolers. She brought it to Doralee’s register, and the girl rolled her eyes, taking Violet’s money and faux smiling, “That’ll be four dollars and seventy-six cents, _ sugar._ Can I help you with anything else?”

Violet chortled, taking a beer out of the six-pack. “Yeah, you can shut up,” she said, cracking the top open. Doralee opened her mouth to yell at Violet, but her eyes shot to the front doors and her jaw dropped. Violet raised an eyebrow at Doralee and glanced over her shoulder, her heart stopping in her chest.

_ It was Judy. _

Her grip on the beer bottle tightened, and suddenly she didn’t know what to do with her hands. Judy was looking straight ahead, like she was sort of dazed, eyes scanning across the first aisle in front of her, teeth gnawing her lower lip. Her gaze flickered to Violet, and she suddenly smiled brightly, waving her hand. Violet smiled and waved in return, blushing. She moved quickly, hiding the six pack of beer behind one of the registers and walking subtly in the direction of Judy. The girl was so absorbed in the aisles of chips that Violet couldn’t help but take her in. She wore a sweatshirt, this time, with a faded logo and high-waisted jeans. Her hair was tied up messily, but she still looked very pretty. Violet snickered once she realised Judy was barefoot.

“What’s so funny?”

Violet snapped her head up, blushing again. She rubbed the back of her neck and said, “You’re barefoot.”

Judy gave her a look of total confusion, with big puppy dog eyes, and asked, “Is that funny?” The question was so earnest, Violet suddenly felt very bad for laughing. She rubbed her face, glancing over at Doralee (who was smirking and giggling to herself). Damn it.

“No, it’s not funny,” Violet said, smiling helplessly. “It’s just… a little…” She gestured, unable to find the word. She had no clue if Judy was the sensitive type, but she looked downright on the verge of tears. Violet was doing a bangup job of this, whatever it was. “I wasn’t laughing at you,” she asserted. “In fact, I -”_ think it’s cute. _ Violet blushed, running a hand through her hair. “You shouldn’t walk around in here barefoot.”

Judy nodded, and suddenly her smile was back. “Sorry,” she said, fidgeting with her sleeve. “I guess I… forgot to put shoes on before I left.” She was still smiling. Violet was going to lose her marbles because of this girl, she was sure of it. She slid past Violet into the chip aisle, but she wasn’t really looking at any of the chips. She was just… walking? Violet followed along behind her. Judy glanced over her shoulder. “Are you tailing me?”

Violet shrugged, “Just making sure you’re not using the five finger discount, ma’am.”

Judy scrunched up her nose, but she looked amused. “Do I look like the type to steal?”

“Can’t judge a book by its cover.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were judging me right now.”

“Hopefully you know better. And I’d call it being extra cautious.”

“Mhm,” Judy said, stopping in front of the drink selection. She chewed her nail. She did that a lot. Violet stood beside her, peeking at her from the corner of her eye. “Should I get a drink?”

Violet’s eyes swept over the selection, and she shook her head. “Our sodas are way too overpriced,” she said, smirking when she heard Doralee sharply clear her throat. She laughed over her shoulder. “What? It’s true.” Doralee scoffed. Violet rolled her eyes and said, “You should get some candy. Can’t go wrong with a good Payday.”

Judy scrunched her nose again, this time looking less amused. “You like Paydays?”

“Sure, I do,” replied Violet, crossing her arms over her chest. Judy shook her head, smiling fondly. Violet raised an eyebrow. “Well, what do you like?”

Judy clicked her tongue, “I don’t eat a lot of candy.” She seemed the type. She probably ran track or went to youth group. Wildly different things with similar stipulations. Judy chuckled to herself then. “But seriously? Paydays?”

Violet flopped her arms out, exasperated. “What’s wrong with Paydays?” Judy said nothing, still giggling to herself. Violet scoffed. “Y’know, I shouldn’t have to take this from someone who doesn’t even _ eat _ candy.” Judy nudged her, mouth agape but with a semi-smile, and it occurred to Violet that they were being very chummy. She didn’t even know Judy. She met her yesterday. Maybe she should ask for her phone number. Would that be weird? Probably not. But what if it was? And why was she still tagging along behind Judy? She had a job. Well, not really because nothing happened on the night shift past 2am. Except Judy, apparently. Violet began to question why exactly Judy had showed up at Consolidated two days in a row around 2am.

“Where’s the candy aisle?” Judy asked, hands clasped behind her back. Her giggling had quieted into a content expression, a far cry from how she had looked upon entering the store. She glanced at Violet with a small smile, as if she were suddenly shy.

“Near the registers.” Judy nodded, walking in that direction. Doralee caught her eye, trying to convey a smug expression, but Violet waved her off, following Judy. She stood behind the girl, watching her finger glide across the candy options until it stopped by the Paydays. Judy hesitated, tapping the bar with her finger before picking it up and walking to Doralee. Doralee rung her up, glancing to Violet with eyes that seemed to say _ Make a move. _ Violet understood that she should at least try. She stood silently, building up the courage as Doralee very slowly sorted Judy’s changed. She paid with another ten; she _had_ to be loaded. Judy took the change and the candy bar, turning over her shoulder and waving goodbye to Violet. The words were on the tip of her tongue. _ Can I have your telephone number? _ All she had to do was ask. But Judy was leaving, and Violet didn’t know when she would see the girl again.

“Judy!” She was running after Judy, past the doors and into the parking lot. Judy whipped around her, surprise evident across her face. Violet panted, hands on her knees as she tried to breathe in. All she had to do was ask. _ Ask, damn it. Ask her, you jackass. _ Violet inhaled deeply, standing up straight, “Can I-

“Do you want this?” Judy was holding out the Payday to her.

“What?” Judy didn’t say anything, and she was still holding out the candy. Violet swallowed, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand and smiling. She laughed, then. Judy giggled, looking just a little nervous. Violet swallowed again, “Sure, I’ll take it.” Her hand brushed Judy’s as she took the candy, and Violet nearly forgot what she had been about to ask.

“Bye Violet. See you later.”

  
Judy was walking away, waving and trotting off into the darkness of 2am with a smile on her face. Violet watched her go, that _ stupid _ question still on the tip of her tongue. And Violet was _ stupid _ because she hadn’t asked. And she was _ stupid _ because she had no clue when she would see Judy again. She wasn’t working night shift again until next Friday. _ Stupid. _


	2. chapter ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nooooooo beta agaskjjkcds

Violet didn’t see Judy at school on Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday. She didn’t even know Judy went to her school until Thursday afternoon, in the passing period after lunch, when she saw the girl in the sea of students, eyes set dead ahead. Her hair was tied up again. She was so pretty, Violet stopped dead in her tracks. She was walking in the opposite direction, books in hand and looking very confused. Violet had the very distinct urge skip her next class and follow Judy. Apparently, she did that a lot. Violet nearly gave in to her desire to tail the girl, but her next period was english and it was with the only teacher she actually liked in this crappy school. Skipping would wound Violet’s morals. Instead she watched Judy disappear into the crowd and hoped to god she saw her again soon.

Soon, as it turned out, happened to be only an hour later during Violet’s off period. Doralee had basically sprinted to their hiding spot under the bleecher, slamming her hand on the cold metal to grab Violet’s attention, panting as if she had ran a marathon, gasping out, _ “Saw - _ Judy _ \- in the - library.” _ Then Violet was stubbing out her cigarette, nearly burning her finger, and running with Doralee toward the school’s library. Getting yelled at by three different hallway monitors was the furthest thing from Violet’s mind as she took the stairs two at a time. Doralee was behind her, out of breath but trying to keep up, but Violet was running full speed. There was no way anyone could keep up with her right now. She skidded to a halt outside the library, trying to get her breathing under control as Doralee caught up. They stood quietly for a moment. Violet peeked into the window on the door, eyes scanning around the mostly empty library until they landed on _ her. _

_ Judy. _Stilling alone at a table, nose buried in some book.

“Shit,” Violet hissed, jerking her head away from the door, ears ringing. She ran a hand through her hair, suddenly nervous as shit. Her heart was pounding in her throat. Violet had never felt this nervous before. Why was she so nervous? What was it about Judy that made her nervous? Doralee nudged her back, and Violet whipped around to face the tiny girl.

“Why ain’t ya movin’?” Doralee all but demanded.

Violet furrowed her brow, shoving her hands in her pockets. “Judy’s - in there…” She said, voice dying.

“Yeah, that’s why we _ ran _ all the way here,” Doralee quipped, hands on her hips.

“I know that!”

“Then why aren’t ya movin’, Violet?”

“I’m about to.”

“When?”

“Right now.”

“So go inside, _ right now.” _ Violet didn’t reply. “Oh for pete's sake, Violet! A girl you have been pinin’ after since _ Friday _ in the library right now, ‘n all you have to do is go inside!”

Violet waved her hands in the air, exasperated.“Fine! I’m going! See!” She whipped around, flipping Doralee off as she threw open the door to the library._ “Geez,” _ she muttered, before freezing. It was absolutely silent in here. Violet felt very self-conscious, then, trying to make as little noise as possible as she tiptoed in her clunky boots through the shelves of books to the tables. She glanced through one of the shelves, picking out a random book and turning it around in her hands. She glanced to where Judy was sitting. She hadn’t noticed her. Yet. She was still reading, little tendrils of hair escaping her ponytail and falling in front of her face. _ She looked so pretty. _ Violet’s heart seized, and suddenly she was very unsure about all this. She could run away. Hope Judy wouldn’t notice her. Pray she would just see Judy again on Saturday at 2 in the morning and ask for her advice on another late night snack. But what if Judy never came back? What if this was her only chance to talk to her? What if, if Violet left right now, this was -

“Hey stranger,” Violet said, plopping down in the empty seat next to Judy. Judy’s gaze flickered from her book to Violet, eyes widening as a smile spread across her lips. She squealed, wrapping her arms around Violet and embracing her tightly. Violet laughed incredulously. “Woah, okay. Didn’t know this would be happening.” Judy released her swiftly, cheeks bright red as she cast her gaze down.

“Sorry,” Judy said, putting a bit of distance between them. “Today’s just been as hectic as all get out, and… seeing a familiar face is _ nice.” _ Violet smiled then, scooting her chair closer to Judy’s. Judy blushed brighter.

“Happy to be of service,” Violet replied. She took in Judy, and how out of place she seemed with everything around her. She had looked so lost before, like she was new or something. Was she new? Violet had never seen her before. And nobody in this school actually came to the library during their off period. It was empty except for Judy, herself, and a few people doing projects for classes. Judy was the only one using the table for more than five seconds. Violet straightened her back, leaning toward Judy, whose nose was once more buried in her book, “Are you new here?” Judy peeked at Violet over said book.

“Yes.”

Violet rose an eyebrow. “Did you just move?” Judy nodded her head. She seemed embarrassed. Violet clicked her tongue. “When?” Judy chewed her lower lip.

“Last Friday,” she said, folding the cover of the page in her book. Violet’s eyebrows shot up.

“Then what were you doing coming into a convenience store at two am, two nights in a row?”

Judy blushed, not quite looking at Violet. She folded her arms over her chest, glancing around to the few other busy bodies nearby. She shook her head, tucking loose hair behind her ear. “I - I have trouble sleeping in new environments. My family’s new house is…” She trailed off, waving her hand. She sniffled and then jerked, startled by how loud it sounded in the empty library. Her eyes widened. Violet chuckled. Judy’s blush grew brighter. “Anyway, I thought a walk would clear my head and help me sleep, and then I saw Consolidated and just… went inside.”

Violet nodded, rubbing her chin. She smirked, nudging Judy’s shoulder, “Well, I know I don’t mind you coming in at two am, but anyone working the night shift on a weekday is definitely not going to be as nice as me, so…” Judy laughed softly, ducking her head.

“Yeah, I learned that the hard way on Monday,” she said. She pursed her lips, looking up at Violet. Her eyes were gleaming. “You don’t mind me coming in?”

Violet shrugged, smiling. “Nah,” she said nonchalantly.

Judy raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Isn’t it a bit weird, though?”

“I mean, sure,” said Violet, “but you’re cute, so it cancels out the weird.” Judy’s cheeks went bright red at the compliment. Her hands cupped her face, and she smiled at Violet. Gosh was she something. Violet was having trouble keeping herself to… _ herself. _ She chuckled timidly, brushing the hair from her face. “Plus, you gave me food, so it checks out.” Judy smiled, her nose scrunching up a bit. Violet bit the inside of her cheek; Judy’s nose scrunch expression was just about the cutest thing Violet had ever seen. Her heart had keeled over in her chest at this point.

“I guess you’re right,” replied Judy, resting her face on her palm. She reached for her book again, opening it and turning to where she had left off. Violet sighed, quietly watching Judy as she read. She looked more at peace now. That was good. Judy seemed the type to get over anxious at just about anything. Violet tended to be the opposite, but she definitely knew how to calm someone down. Judy glanced at her from over her book. “Are you just gonna stare at me?” She asked, with a bit of a smug tone. Violet blushed, scrambling for the book she had grabbed earlier.

“What? No way,” she said, scoffing. She was not being very believable. She held the book in her hands, skimming the cover and cracking it open to a random page. “I’m reading, duh. I have a book to read, so I totally was not staring.”

Judy hummed, smirking. “Mhm.” Violet liked how she liked when she did so. “So tell me, how long have you been interested in the classical composing of the 1940s?” Violet groaned to herself, checking the title. Of course she picked a book like this. As she made to defend herself, the bell for the next class period rang. She silently thanked god.

“What class do you have next?” She asked, standing up.

Judy stood, grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. She reached into her pocket, retrieving her schedule and scanning the paper. “Um… government, I think. With mister… Gomez? In room 243?”

Violet looked over her shoulder at the paper. “Are you not sure?”

“Not really,” said Judy, blushing out of embarrassment again. “They had to rearrange my classes this morning because I wasn’t in the right level of english. So now my schedule is all confusing… again.” Violet snickered.

“I know where Gomez’s class is, I can show you,” Violet said, holding her hand out the Judy.

“Don’t you have class?” Judy asked hesitantly. Violet smiled.

“I can be late, c’mon,” she said, as Judy took her hand. They walked briskly out of the library and down the hall, into the crowded corridor. The people in front of them were slow, so Violet rolled her eyes and pushed through them, pulling Judy along with her. She heard the girl call out “sorry” as they continued forward, gripping Violet’s hand much tighter. Violet rounded a corner, slowing as the amount of people surrounding them lessened. Judy sighed in relief, but she didn’t release Violet’s hand. She smiled. “243 should be at the end of the hall,” said Violet, pointing with her free hand. “Gomez is pretty chill, so don’t worry if you’re ever a little late to his class.”

Judy nodded. “Thank you, Violet.” Violet nodded, walking alongside Judy down the hall. Judy looked at her, pursing her lips again. “You’re going to be late,” she said softly, fiddling with the straps of her bag. Violet snorted.

“Who cares,” she replied flippantly, stopping outside of Judy’s classroom. She leaned against the wall, gesturing to the room. “Here we are, 243.” Judy smiled at her incredulously.

“Thanks,” she said again, not going in just yet. She rocked on her feet, chewing her lip. “I um… I appreciate you helping me out today.”

Violet smiled brightly, moving toward Judy. “Don’t mention it, Judes,” she said, an idea coming into her mind._ No time to think. _ She inhaled and wrapped her arms around Judy, hugging her loosely. Judy sank into the embrace, embracing Violet tightly. Violet’s chest imploded as her heart soared. She had it bad for a girl she hardly knew. They broke away as the minute bell rang. Judy smiled at her before turning to go into class. Violet shoved her hand into her pocket, calling out, “And, Judy? I usually work night shifts on weekends so feel free to come in at night if you want. I could always use company.” Judy blushed, smiling even wider than before. Her nose scrunched, and Violet couldn’t help but feel all warm and fuzzy. She waved as the bell for the last period of the day rang. Judy scurried to an empty desk, waving to Violet as she walked off.

_ Fuck, _ Violet thought.

  
__

Violet drummed her fingers on the register counter, swaying along to the music playing from the overhead. She glanced to watch; it was 2:34am. Judy was due to show up thirty minutes ago. If she was coming at all. Violet wasn’t very sure when Judy was coming and when she wasn’t. She had been there the night before, though, wearing gym shorts and another faded sweatshirt. Violet hadn’t been able to stop staring at her legs the entire time Judy had been with her. She was shorter than Violet, but her legs were long. And of course, her ass looked good in those shorts. Not that Violet allowed herself to look at Judy’s ass for very long. She sighed, blowing stray hair from her forehead. She just wanted to see Judy. She hoped Judy was coming. It had only been a day, but she missed Judy. They were becoming fast friends. Or, well… “friends.” Violet was feeling less than friendly toward Judy as the days went on. She shook her head.

“Is Judy coming tonight?” Doralee asked from the back, carrying a supply box.

Violet shrugged, leaning her chin on her hand. “No clue,” she said, trying not to sound dejected. She hoped Judy was coming, but Judy also needed sleep. Violet thought Judy must look so pretty when she’s asleep. Violet wondered if she snored, or drooled. If she slept with one pillow or fifty all piled around her. She would bet her paycheck Judy had silk or linen sheets with a cozy blanket or some fancy duvet. Judy was definitely a little spoon. Violet shook her head again; this was getting out of hand. Judy needed get out of her head for once.

“Well you should pick out what you want tonight,” commented Doralee, as she restocked shelves. Violet rose an eyebrow.

“What I want?”

Doralee snorted. “As a snack, dumbass,” she said. “Judy’s jus’ gonna pick out whatever you suggest and give it to ya, so pick what you want ahead of time. If someone was buying me food every night, I’d have my list planned.” Violet blushed. Judy didn’t buy her food. She just happened to buy the food and then give it to Violet. That didn’t count. Violet blushed harder, suddenly remembering the Payday. Maybe Judy was buying her food. She was probably just being nice. Violet should buy Judy something to pay her back. But what did Judy like? Violet huffed; she didn’t know what Judy liked. Shit.

“Whatever,” said Violet, waving Doralee off and glancing out the clear doors at the front. _ No Judy. _ Maybe she was actually asleep tonight. The thought made Violet sort of sad. She was looking forward to seeing Judy. She rolled her eyes at herself. They would see each other on Monday. She didn’t have to be so needy. Except she liked Judy. She glanced at the ICEE machine. Maybe Judy liked ICEEs. Violet would ask her. If she came. She would buy Judy one if she did like them. As a thank you (and please be my girlfriend). That sounded good.

“If you ain’t hungry, Violet, you could always recommend something I like,” Doralee offered, smirking smugly. “That is, if you don’t mind your crush buying me a snack.”

_ God damn it! _ “She isn’t my crush,” snapped Violet, cheeks hotter than ever. Why did Doralee have to know every little freaking thing about her. It wasn’t fair.

Doralee chuckled, raising her brows. “So you were platonically staring at her ass last night?”

Violet choked, eyes going wide. Doralee knew? How the fuck? _ “H-How did you - you weren’t - wha-” _

Doralee doubled over, slapping a hand down onto her thigh. She stomped her foot on the floor, sucking in air jerkily as she cackled. She wiped an eye, barely managing, “Ka-Kathy told me.” Violet swore; of course Kathy told her. Jesus, did everyone know she was into Judy? Did Judy know? There was no way she could know; she would have cut Violet out of her life already if she knew. A girl like Judy didn’t need a lesbian in her life. Violet prayed to god that Judy didn’t know. She didn’t want to lose this girl already. They were becoming friends.

_ “Violet!” _ She looked over her shoulder. _ Aw shit. _ There was Judy; she was wearing the shorts from the night before. She jogged toward Violet, a brilliant smile across her lips. Violet melted at the sight. Her legs looked amazing. Violet was going to pass out. Judy ran up suddenly, wrapping her arms around Violet’s neck and pulling her into a hug. Violet’s hands found her waist, arms around her waist. Judy giggled. “Sorry I’m late,” she said. “I almost fell asleep.”

Violet laughed, looking confused at Judy. “Why didn’t you?”

Judy shrugged. “I wanted to see you.”

“It’s half past two in the morning.”

“It is,” nodded Judy, an innocent expression on her face. Violet chuckled, pinching her nose lightly.

“You should be sleeping,” Violet said.

“So should you.”

Violet rolled her eyes, exaggerated. “I’m working.”

Judy pouted, a playful gleam in her eyes. “Well, you should be sleeping,” she retorted cleverily.

_ Only if it’s with you. _Violet nearly flinched at her own thought. Those kinds of thoughts did not need to be happening at work. And not while Judy was around. She cleared her throat, slowly releasing Judy from her grasp, knowing Doralee was watching them. “How are you?” She asked casually, trying not to be weird.

“I’m well,” replied Judy, still smiling. She rocked on her feet, peering up at Violet through her lashes. “I missed you.”

Violet blushed. Judy missed her too? What were the odds? She inhaled. “It’s been like, a day, Judes,” she said, trying to keep herself under control.

Judy giggled, “I know. But you’re the only friend I have so far, and I like you.” She weakly punched Violet’s shoulder, grinning. Violet couldn’t believe how adorable this girl was. She nudged Judy back, and Judy responded in kind. They went on, soon escalating to shoving one another back and forth playfully, Judy certainly not as forceful as Violet. Then, without warning, Violet scooped Judy up, spinning her around for a moment before dropping her down. Judy shrieked, laughing brightly as Violet smiled at her. “Not fair!” She said, jabbing Violet’s chest.

Violet smirked. “What ever do you mean?”

Judy huffed, still smiling. “You know exactly what I mean.”

“I certainly don’t.”

“You certainly do.”

“I don’t! Scout’s honor.”

“I have a hard time believing you were a girl scout.”

“Well, I was. Scout’s honor. And-”

Doralee groaned, knocking her broom handle on the side of a shelf. “If y’all are gonna do _ this,” _ she said, gesturing between them, “please do it in the breakroom, I got a job to do.” Violet and Judy shared a look, giggling between themselves as they scampered off to the breakroom, Judy’s hand firmly in Violet’s. She saw Doralee roll her eyes at them, smiling. _ What an actress, _Violet thought to herself. She shut the breakroom door behind Judy, smiling as the girl looked on in astonishment at the lackluster room. It was nothing - literally, nothing. Just a banged up old sofa, a vending machine, and lockers for the employees. Violet’s walkman got stolen from her locker a few months ago. She was still bitter.

“You have a couch back here?” Judy exclaimed, falling back onto the sofa. Violet snorted, catching a peak of her inner thigh. She glanced away nervously as Judy rested her hands on her stomach, smiling contently. She hummed, closing her eyes and nestling down. “I could fall asleep right now.”

Violet chuckled, strutting over to Judy. “You should be falling asleep in your bed. You’re tired, Judy.” Judy shrugged languidly, smiling all the while. She said nothing, and her breath was evening out. Was she actually falling asleep? Violet nudged her - nothing. God, she was passing out. “Judy? Judy, you need to get home.”

“Mm fine, Vi,” murmured Judy, cracking an eye open just barely. “Don worry ‘bout me.”

Violet clicked her tongue, shaking her head. She weighed her options: take Judy home now or let her sleep on the couch and take her home when she got off her shift? Violet pursed her lips; she didn’t know Judy’s parents. What if they woke up at five? She sighed, making an executive decision. She slid Judy off the couch and into her arms. She would take the girl home. If she could figure out where Judy lived. Did she have an I.D.? Violet pushed out of the employee exit and carried Judy to her car, careful not to drop her or hurt her at all. She didn’t need Judy waking up to random bruises all over. She slowly lowered Judy into the passenger side of her car, clicking the seatbelt into place and running to the driver’s side. She started the car and nudged Judy, “Hey. Judes.” Nothing. She sighed. “Judy, where do you live?”

Judy stirred for a moment. She glanced around, smiling stupidly. “four-oh-seven-eight pien-wood drive,” she murmured sleepily, adjusting herself in her seat.

“Do you mean Pinewood?”

Judy nodded, sniffling. “Mhm yeah, that.” Violet rolled her eyes fondly, starting her car and heading in the direction of Pinewood. She would come back and finish her shift, but she needed to get Judy home. She could deal with whatever shit Doralee would give her upon her return. She drove a bit over the speed limit, swerving slightly to avoid potholes that would wake Judy up. The girl needed her sleep. And she looked so freaking peaceful. Violet couldn’t help sneaking glances at her at stop lights and intersections. She was just so damn pretty. And her legs were very nice looking in the gleam of the streetlights. What was Violet supposed to do? Not develop a crush? Impossible. Violet sighed; if she was lucky, it would remain _ just _ a crush, and nothing more. Hopefully. God, she hoped. Something told her this little crush wasn’t going to stay so little, though. Maybe Judy was just something else.

Violet was pulling up outside Judy’s house on Pinewood, quietly parking and nudging the girl. “We’re here, Judes,” she whispered, rousing Judy. She looked around through squinty eyes, inhaling deeply. She looked confused. Violet worried this was the wrong house. “Is this not your place?”

Judy shook her head, “No, no it’s-it’s my house. Is just - how did we get here?”

“I drove us,” said Violet.

“You drive?”

“Yes,” Violet deadpanned. “You’re in my car.”

Judy stretched her arms above her head. “That’s so cool.” Violet blushed, watching as Judy unclicked her seatbelt and opened the car door. She stepped out, waving to Violet, that sleepy smile still on her lips. “Buh-bye, Violet. See you later.” She made a heart with her hands and trotted to her front door. Violet watched, not leaving until she was sure Judy was inside. When the front door closed, she sagged in her seat.


	3. chapter iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: homophobic slurs, blood mentions

Judy was quickly becoming a large part of Violet’s life. During the school day, they met up in the morning before class, walked together during the passing periods, sat side by side at lunch, hid out under the bleachers on their off period. And on the weekends, Judy came into Consolidated at some ungodly hour and bought something only to give it to Violet. Doralee was there sometimes, but not always. She claimed it was because she didn’t want to “third-wheel” around Judy and Violet at all hours of the day. Violet had scoffed when Doralee first said that. They didn’t make her third wheel; they were just friends. Although Violet had conceded when she had gone home that night and realized that buying each other breakfast, holding hands in the halls, sharing lunches, and resting heads in laps under the bleachers could conceivably make someone feel like a third wheel. Not that making Doralee feel that way was their intention. Judy and Violet were just really, _ really _ close friends. The closest, even.

“Would ya stop daydreaming about Judy and do your job, please?” Doralee called from the register. Violet snapped her eyes in that direction, blush spreading across her cheeks. She opened her mouth, but Doralee had raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. Then, a familiar flock of - very drunk - teens walked in. Violet rolled her eyes, groaning. It was only 10:21 p.m. She shot a look at Doralee, smirking; at least she was behind the counter. She made her way to the back of the store, sweeping halfheartedly and waiting for the group to get their beer, use their fake ID, and leave. She hated this group. It was the Frat boys and their underage conquests. Violet felt bad for the girls, though.

“Uh, ‘cuse me,” one of the boys muttered, brushing past Violet on their way to the beer cooler. She shifted, eyeing their hands as they went by. She held her breath as one of them looked at her, eyeing her up and down. She held her head up, realizing she was _ taller _ than him. He grimaced and turned around, whispering to a friend, “I _ hate _ tall chicks, man.” Violet heard them all laugh, and she did her best not to start any shit. Not tonight. She hadn’t even seen Judy yet. Violet inhaled; she could do this.

“Will that be all?” She heard Doralee’s southern drawl from the register. “Can I see some ID, please?” The girls giggled nervously, and the boys chuckled. Then, they were taking up their boxes of beer and heading out the front door. Violet watched them leave, glaring as they sped off hastily. No doubt they had _ things to do. _Violet gagged, shaking her head. “I detest those boys,” said Doralee from her spot, hands planted firmly on the counter. “An’ I feel just so awful for those girls.”

“Yeah,” Violet said, staring out the glass doors. She shifted, wiping her nose. “I’m uh - gonna go on break, okay?” Doralee nodded, and Violet left her broom and dustpan against the wall, striding to the backroom speedily. She pushed passed the door, struggling out of her stupid vest before tossing it on the couch. She opened her locker, retrieving a few quarters from her wallet and shutting it. Standing in front of the vending machine, she eyed the limited selection of, most likely stale, goods for a few minutes. A granola bar sounded pretty good. Violet fed a couple of quarters to the machine until she heard the slamming of a door. It was probably the restroom door. She shrugged, feeding another quarter to the vending machine, but something didn’t feel right. She glanced over her shoulder, to the small window in the break room door, and her stomach dropped. It was a frat boy, left behind. Violet suddenly didn’t like the fact that Doralee was alone in the store. She booked it to the door, shoving her quarters in her pocket and nearly kicking the door open. The frat boy was making his way outside, and Violet released a breath of relief.

“You good?” She asked Doralee.

Doralee shifted. “Yeah.”

Violet nodded, walking toward the registers. Doralee was stiff, she noticed. Her shoulders were back, head high, hands clasped tightly. She was nervous. Of course she was. Violet eyed the frat boy outside, saying, “I’m gonna stay out here until he goes, okay?” Doralee swallowed, barely nodding her head. Violet rubbed her shoulder reassuringly, eyes still set on the frat boy. He stood outside for a while, looking around like a confused dog. His friends must have left him here by accident. Violet rolled her eyes. What a bunch of dumbasses. Her annoyance was short-lived, as he was turning around and opening the doors to the store again. She instinctively stood in front of Doralee.

“Hey,” said the frat boy. Violet wanted to puke the moment she realized it was the boy from before. “Uh, my friends kinda like, ditched me. Do you guys have a phone or something I could use to call them?”

Violet nodded. “There’s one at the back of the store, next to the soda area.” She pointed for him but made no attempt to move. He walked to the phone, and Violet watched him like a hawk as he dialed, and waited, and spoke, and hung up. She wouldn’t take chances. Finally, he was waiting outside the store again, and Violet allowed her shoulders to drop. She said to Doralee, “Sorry for being so-“

“Don’t be sorry,” Doralee told her. She smiled thankfully, even if she was still a little rattled. “How stupid is it that his so-called _ friends _ left ‘im here?” She giggled, and Violet laughed.

“They were probably too drunk to remember which car was theirs,” Violet said, snickering. Doralee cracked a big smile, laughing at that. Violet glanced at the boy again. She just hoped he left soon. “Do you want a soda? I have some quarters, and I-“

_ Ding. _

Violet snapped her head up. Oh fuck. It was Judy. Violet loved to see Judy, because she was always happy to see Violet. She expected a swift and crushing hug, like she always got, but it never came. Namely, because the idiotic frat boy was _ hitting on Judy. _ And it was obvious. Violet felt her insides churn. Of course, she couldn’t expect pretty, intelligent, dreamy, amazing, wonderful, lovely Judy to stay single for long. The girl was downright loveable, and that was coming from Violet. Still, her heart caved; she liked Judy. A lot. More than she really should, but what did that matter? Except, it did matter because Violet wasn’t sure if she could stomach seeing Judy kiss another person. Someone who wasn’t Violet. The thought rammed into her like a truck on a downward incline. Air was knocked from her lungs, and Violet felt like collapsing.

Judy smiled at her, a nervous kind of smile that Violet had never seen before as the boy followed her to the back of the store. She waved slightly, her hand shaking. Violet waved back; she guessed they wouldn’t be hugging like they typically did. Not with the frat boy around. He was smiling at Judy and talking to her with a look in his eyes that made Violet was to hurl. Judy’s eyes were cast down. Oh god, she liked him, didn't she? With his square jaw, blue eyes, shaggy blond hair, and white smile, why wouldn’t she? Violet couldn’t watch this. She turned her back to Judy, looking at Doralee. The girl seemed worried.

Violet furrowed her brow. “What’s wrong?”

“Judy looks uncomfortable,” Doralee said.

“What?” Violet turned around again. Now that Doralee mentioned it, Judy’s shoulders were stiff, and her eyes were wide, and her eyebrows were upturned, and her cheeks _ weren’t _flushed, and her hands only ever shook when she was scared. Violet suddenly felt terrible. “Oh god,” she whispered. “Oh fuck! Fuck, what do I do? I-“

Doralee shoved her. “Go tell Judy you need to talk to her! Or tell the guy to go wait outside and stop harassing customers!” Violet rubbed her arm, her mind kicking into gear as she strode toward Judy. She needed to think of something to say. Now. As she got closer, Judy’s fearful body language became more present. Violet wanted to punch herself in the face for mistaking this. Why was she such a useless, pining lesbian? Her friend _ needed _ her.

She heard Judy speak suddenly. _ “Please stop following me,” _ she said, her voice soft and frail. Violet’s throat tightened.

“At least give me your number,” the frat boy replied, his voice dripping with disgusting charm.

“I don’t think I-“

Violet inhaled. “Excuse me,” she called out. Judy’s eyes snapped toward her, relief written across her face. “Would you stop harassing her? I’m sure your friends will be here any minute.”

“Chill,” the frat boy sneered, taking a step toward Violet. “I was just talking to her. That’s not a crime, is it?”

Violet straightened her back, looking down on him. “You were making her uncomfortable, asshole. Take the hint and leave her alone.”

The boy clicked his tongue, scoffing as he pushed his sleeves up his forearms. Violet clenched her fists as Judy interjected, _ “Violet, please-“ _

“How ’bout you take the fucking hint, dyke,” he said, punching his fist into his palm. The words stung more than Violet expressed, as she felt tears trying to burn out of her ducts. She knew what was about to happen. She tensed her jaw, preparing to duck if this asshole swung, but before anything could start, the store bell chimes and-

“Yo, Todd! C’mon dude!” Called a boy from the front of the store. “Amy’s getting pissed ‘cause the beers are getting her dress wet.”

The frat boy glanced Violet up and down before walking off, saying, “That's not the only clothes she's gonna get wet tonight, Mikey.” They laughed as the doors closed behind them. Then, the store was silent. No one said a word. Judy stood by Violet, eyes cast to the tiled floor, arms wrapped around herself as she rocked on her feet. She looked so shaken, it broke Violet’s heart. She wanted to comfort Judy, but she couldn’t move. They had both heard the boy, heard what he called Violet. God, what was Judy thinking? Was she disgusted? Repulsed? Angry? Incredulous? What was she feeling? Violet was going to give out any minute now-

“Violet, would you drive Judy home?” Doralee said suddenly. Violet nodded wordlessly. “And Judy?” The girl perked her head up. “I’d avoid coming in here on Friday nights for a little while if I were you. Or at least just stick to coming in around two a.m., okay?”

“I -“ Judy started, but her voice died. She nodded her head. “Yes, that sounds smart.” She sniffled, wiping under her eyes as she finally turned to Violet. Her lip quivered as she asked, “Would you - take me home now?”

Violet nodded, leading Judy to the break room.

_____

Violet hadn’t seen Judy in four days. Not since last Friday. She probably hated Violet now. Connected the dots and realized Violet’s disgusting compulsion. Violet had skipped half of the day before, once she figured out Judy was avoiding her. She had shown up for class this morning, but her heart had sunk when she saw Judy at her locker. Violet had then found herself retreating to her spot under the bleachers as she pulled her pack of cigarettes from her jacket pocket. She had wanted to quit; she guessed that wasn’t happening anymore. Lighting a cigarette, she stared out at the football field, her heart weighing like a ton of bricks in her chest. She had never hurt this badly before. She _ really _ liked Judy. Tears came to her eyes then, and she wiped them furiously. She wouldn’t cry, at least not at school.

“Fuck,” she murmured as a droplet fell onto her knee. She clenched her teeth, but she couldn’t stop the tears now. They trekked down her cheeks rapidly, collecting at her chin and dripping from there. Violet hiccuped, her breathing growing frantic and harsh as she sobbed. She hadn’t realized how badly this would affect her. She hadn’t realized how much she cared for Judy. But Violet had never planned to tell Judy. Of course she hadn’t. She had planned to just extinguish her little crush and be the girl’s friend, but now? Well, she supposed it was too late now. _ “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” _ She clenched her fist, banging it into the side of the metal bleachers. Pain rippled through her hand, and Violet hissed. It hurt like mad, and her hand began to throb as the normally peach skin turned a gory red. The skin had been broken, and blood was slowly trickling down her arm. Violet quickly dabbed her cigarette out, unsure of what to do with her bleeding hand.

“Hello? Violet?”

Violet froze, gripping her wrist with her noninjured hand. That was Judy. Shit. What was she doing here? Violet’s heart crumbled; she was here to officially end their friendship, wasn’t she? Violet stayed silent, holding Judy wouldn't find her like this. Violet wondered if she looked as bad as she felt. Certainly, her eyes were red and puffy, and her hand was bleeding, and she had eye bags because she hadn’t slept properly since dropping Judy off at her house four days ago. As much as she desperately wanted to see Judy and talk to her, Violet prayed Judy moved on and stopped looking for her. _ Just go away. Fuck. _

“Violet, are you here?” Judy called out. She sounded a little hopeless. Violet steeled herself. She wouldn’t give in. She just wouldn’t. It would hurt her less if Judy ignored Violet fully instead of doing whatever _ this _ was. She didn’t need to be told she was an abomination, again. And least of all, not by Judy. “Violet, please? I - I need to talk with you. Please.” Violet bit her lip, as more tears fell silently down her cheeks. Why did it have to hurt so bad? Violet crumpled, staring at her bleeding palm as tears began to blur her vision. Then, “Violet?” Suddenly, Judy was crouching in front of the bleachers, staring at Violet through the gaps. “Violet!”

“Judy, fuck - I - I-“ Violet stammered, sitting up jerkily. Judy bolted suddenly around the bleachers to the little entrance that Violet had shown her weeks ago. She crawled toward Violet swiftly, and Violet felt impending doom choking her. She wanted this over already, and it hadn’t begun. She wondered if she could just pass out from blood loss and skip the whole _ “I hate you because you’re a nasty lesbian” _speech she was sure to receive.

“Violet, I’ve been looking all over for… you…” Judy’s eyes landed on Violet’s bleeding hand, and then she was looking up at Violet’s crying eyes. “Oh Violet, you’ve hurt yourself. Come here.”

Violet’s mouth hung agape. “What?”

“Come here,” Judy repeated, reaching into her backpack to retrieve a tiny little first aid kit. Violet wanted to laugh out of the absurdity of it. _ Of course _Judy carried a first aid kit. She scooted toward Judy, holding her hand out as Judy took an alcohol swan and dabbed lightly at the wound on her hand. Violet hissed, and Judy muttered a soft, “Sorry,” as she continued. She took a bundle of wrapping from her kit and unfurled enough for Violet’s cut, placing a cotton pad down and dressing her hand after. Violet sniffled, wiping her eyes with her free hand as Judy finished bandaging her hand. She pressed into the muscle, digging with her thumb. “It doesn’t feel broken or anything. It’s just a surface abrasion, but if it doesn’t stop bleeding in five minutes, it may have reached your skin’s dermis layer. You might need stitches if it has.” Violet nodded, staring at Judy’s hands which still held her wounded hand.

Violet swallowed. “Thank you.”

They sat in silence then. It was deafening, and Violet felt like she was drowning in it. She knew what was coming. She knew it was going to happen. Maybe Violet should just break off their friendship herself. Not give Judy the chance. Violet steadied her nerves. She could do that, right? Sure, she could. So what if Judy meant more to her than anyone else in her life? This would be for the best. She could move on and get closure. But tears were prickling behind her eyes again, and Violet suddenly wasn’t sure if she really was strong enough to do that. She opened her mouth, looking up at Judy, but Judy beat her.

“I don’t care,” she said softly.

Violet felt her heart stop. “What?”

“I don’t care about what that boy said,” Judy reiterated. “I don’t care if it’s true or not.” Violet thought she might pass out right into Judy’s arms. “I - I don’t care about things like that. It’s your business. And you don’t have to tell me, whether it’s true or it isn’t.” 

Violet was going to cry again. “Judy-“

Judy held her hand up, scooting herself closer. “Violet, the only thing I care about is you. That’s - that’s what matters to me.” Violet nodded, tears falling down her cheeks again. She hadn’t cried this much in years.

“Judy, I - I -“ It wasn’t that Violet felt she owed Judy this, but she suddenly wanted to tell her. Maybe it would ease the burden, even just a little. _ “I am a - a-“ _Violet hiccuped.

Judy smiled softly, cupping Violet’s cheek. “That’s okay, Violet. That’s okay.” She stroked Violet’s face, wiping her tears away with her thumb. Violet looked into Judy’s eyes, seeing tears there as well. She jerked suddenly, wrapping her arms around Judy. Judy smiled, laughing gently as she buried her face in Violet’s shoulder. The hug lasted a long while, Violet crying into Judy’s sweater. Relief washed over Violet in waves, releasing the tension from her poor body. Finally, Violet lessened her grasp on Judy, and the girl pulled away enough to say, “I didn’t get to thank you. For sticking up for me.”

Violet looked at her incredulously. “You don't have to thank me,” Violet said.

Judy smiled. “Yes, I do.” She giggled. “You were my knight in shining armor.”

Violet scoffed. “Hardly. I was just defending you.”

“No, I saw you. You were ready to punch that boy just for me,” Judy said, grinning like a dope. Violet laughed, her cheeks turning red.

“Well, sure but that doesn’t -“

“Just let me thank you for being amazing,” Judy told her seriously. Violet smiled. “And let me buy you breakfast. I don’t really feel like going to class today.”

Violet mock gasped, following Judy as they climbed out from the bleachers. “Judy Bernly? Skipping school? Someone call the president.”

Judy snickered, taking her good hand. “Leave that homophobe out of this.” Violet’s heart was doing backflips as they walked together in the football field, Judy’s hands clasped in her own.


	4. chapter iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta. it's 2am. im gay xoxo

Violet lit a cigarette in the school parking lot, scanning the crowds of students leaving school as she reclined her seat back. She assumed Judy knew where she was parked; they had spent their entire off period together eating snacks stolen from Consolidated in Violet’s car. Still, as her eyes flicked from person to person in search of Judy, Violet grew a bit worried. She blew out smoke, pushing her glasses up from the tip of her nose. She had her AC cranked up to full blast, but even then the car was still hot. Maybe her AC just sucked. Violet groaned, sinking lower into her seat as the minutes ticked on. The parking lot was quickly becoming empty, as students climbed into their cars and drove off recklessly. Violet very much wished she too was driving off (recklessly) with Judy in the passenger seat, but instead she was _ waiting _ for the girl. Violet vaguely pondered looking for Judy. It’s not like Judy would have forgotten their plans today - her overnight bags were in Violet’s backseat already. And knowing Judy, she had probably written it down in her agenda. Violet had literally begged Doralee to cover her shifts for the next two nights in order for Judy to stay over at her house. She remembered how delighted Judy’s face was when she told her Doralee would cover. Violet pursed her lips; so where was Judy?

Violet flicked a cigarette butt out the window of her car as she heard, “Violet!” The parking lot was nearly deserted now, but there was Judy, waving her hand over her head as she half jogged in the direction of Violet’s car. Violet perked, smiling as the girl approached her car. “Sorry, I was finishing a test in my last period,” Judy said, opening the passenger side door and climbing in.

Violet shrugged. “No sweat, Judes. You ready to go?” Judy nodded as Violet took the car out of park. She buckled her seatbelt, taking a pair of heart-shaped glasses from one of the pockets before throwing her bag into the backseat with the others. Violet smirked as Judy put them on. “Pick a cassette, would you? I think I have a few in the glove box.” She pulled out of the school’s parking lot, casting a quick smile to Judy before looking in her rearview.

“What do you feel like listening to?” Asked Judy as she opened the compartment.

“Whatever you feel like playing,” replied Violet, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. She saw Judy smile before the girl turned her attention to the small stack of cassettes Violet kept in her car. Violet snuck a glance at her, her heart rate picking up. Judy looked pretty. Like, _ really _ pretty. Violet didn’t even know Judy could get any prettier than she already was. It had been hard to not stare at Judy throughout the day; Violet wasn’t sure how she even managed. Throwing her gaze back to the road swiftly, Violet realized she _ hadn’t _ managed. Crap. Violet blinked, trying to keep her eyes on the streets and her mind on driving.

Judy giggled. “You like Kate Bush?”

Violet furrowed her brow, smiling. “Yeah, what about it?”

Judy shrugged, holding the cassette up. “Nothing. It just doesn’t fit with your whole… thing.”

Violet raised an eyebrow. “My thing?”

“You know, your whole punk rock thing!” Judy said, cheeks going red. “The leather jackets and skinny jeans and wallet chains and stuff. All your other cassettes are bands like KISS and The Clash.”

Violet chuckled. “I was messing, Judes.” Judy huffed, smiling, but her cheeks were still very red. Violet ran a hand through her hair. “My older brother likes Kate Bush. He used to play her stuff all the time when he still lived at home. It was either Kate Bush or Cher playing from his room.” Judy looked at her quizzically. Violet tipped her sunglasses down. “He’s a little…” She flicked her wrist out, letting it fall limply. Judy giggled.

“Well aren’t you a little…?” Judy flicked her wrist out, holding in her laughter.

Violet snorted, turning a corner. “I think I’m a little too dyke-y to be-” Violet did the limp wrist again. Judy’s expression faltered for a second. Violet frowned, her heart dropping in her chest. “Sorry,” she said flatly, suddenly feeling like crap. She was used to saying those words around others - like Davy, and the punks (the ones _ like her) _ at _ those _ kinds of parties. Judy might be cool with having a lesbian for a friend, but Violet guessed it was maybe a second too soon to start really showing that side of herself. Judy shook her head, waving her hand.

“No, I’m sorry. It’s -” She fiddled with the collar of her shirt, glancing out the window. “I’ve never heard that word used… not negatively before?” Violet nodded, not saying anything. She felt like she had brought the mood down. God and they hadn’t even gotten to her house yet. Judy cleared her throat, opening the cassette’s case and putting the tape into the car’s player. Soon, Kate Bush was playing on full blast, and Judy was humming along. Violet’s shoulders sagged. Judy sniffed, and Violet watched as the girl glanced at her a couple of times before asking, “Can we get food?”

Violet smiled. “What were you thinking?” Judy shrugged, chewing her bottom lip. Violet clicked her tongue, glaring out the window. “There’s a McDonald’s just up the street if you wanna eat there.”

Judy scrunched her nose. “I’ve never eaten fast food.”

Violet almost hit the breaks. “You’ve _ never _ had fast food? Like, ever in your life?” Judy shook her head, smiling nervously. Violet swerved into the right lane, shaking her head. “I cannot believe this, Judes. We have to get you some french fries. This is a travesty.” Judy giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

“I was not expecting you to react like this,” she said.

Violet sped down the street, going faster than she legally should be. “Listen man, if there is one thing I support, it’s the American right to eat fast food,” she told Judy, pulling into the McDonald’s drive-thru. She could hear Judy laughing as she ordered them two chicken mcnugget meals, with fries and milkshakes. Violet paid, ignoring Judy’s attempt to get money out of her backpack. She sped out of the parking lot, taking off toward her house. “Okay, you have to wait until we get to my house before you eat. I gotta see this moment.” Judy laughed, nodding her head, and Violet felt her heart go a little woozy.

-

  
  


“Are you going to finish your milkshake, Violet?”

Violet glared at Judy. “Judes, this is becoming a problem.”

Judy stole the last of Violet’s fries, eating them quickly and smiling innocently. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said from her corner of the sofa, using her big doe eyes against Violet. Violet sighed, exasperated, as she handed over the mostly empty chocolate milkshake to Judy, who snatched it from her hand with a, _ “Yes!” _ Violet laughed as Judy popped the lid open and used a spoon to scoop out the remaining milkshake from the cup. Judy ate quickly, soon placing the cup down on Violet’s coffee table and sighing contently. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Violet peaked at her, giggling. “What?” Questioned Judy.

Violet shrugged unknowingly as she repressed her laughter. “Nothin’ Judes.”

Judy furrowed her brow, narrowing her eyes. “Violet…”

“It’s just-” Violet giggled, gesturing to her mouth. “You’ve got some milkshake right around here.” Judy wiped her lips with the back of her hand, missing the smudge entirely. Violet laughed harder. Judy huffed helplessly, looking at Violet, using her genuine doe eyes this time. Violet grinned, leaning over and using her thumb to swipe away the chocolate. “Thank you,” said Judy.

Violet flicked her nose. “You’re welcome.” Judy’s jaw dropped, and she looked ready to retaliate. Violet snickered, dooming herself as Judy lunged at her a moment later. Violet resisted Judy just long enough for the landline to ring from Violet’s kitchen. She threw herself off the couch, practically running away from Judy as she called, “Sorry, gotta answer the phone. Put on a movie for me!” Scoffing, Judy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Violet winked, watching Judy’s exterior crack as she smiled. Rushing to the kitchen, she answered the phone out of breath. “Hello?” She said. Her heart stopped when she heard Judy’s dad on the line.

_ “Good evening, Violet.” _

Violet ran a hand through her hand. “Uh, good evening, Mister Bernly.” Judy’s head perked in Violet’s direction as the television started playing whatever movie Judy had picked, and she swiftly ran into the kitchen, pushing her face close to Violet’s to hear the phone. “What can I do for you, sir?”

_ “Judy’s mother and I made it to our hotel, so I was just calling to make sure you and Judy made it to your house in one piece. Are your parents home?” _

Violet and Judy stared at one another. Violet’s parents had been in Boston for the past week. They weren’t due to be home again until Tuesday. Judy knew this, but apparently she hadn’t told her parents that. Violet gulped, biting her lower lip. “Um no sir, not right now. They uh - they went out. For - for dinner. Y’know, date night.” She cringed, and Judy’s head fell into her hands. They were doomed.

_ “Do you know what time they’ll be home?” _

Violet felt like she was going to pass out. “I’m not sure. Probably around nine or ten? My mom likes to uh… do the whole, dinner and movie thing?” Her voice grew quiet toward the end of the sentence. It was hard to not feel like they were fucked. There was a pause, as Judy and Violet stood silently while listening to Judy’s parents speak faintly to one another over the phone. Violet was prepared for Judy to never be alone at her house again. Her heart cracked a little, but Judy’s hand found hers, squeezing softly. Violet smiled nervously.

_ “Alright, well just let them know we called. Have a good night.” _

Violet exhaled, feeling like she had just won the lottery. “Good night, sir,” she said, hanging up the phone quickly. She stared at Judy, who had gone as white as a ghost. She pursed her lips. “Holy fuck,” she whispered, breaking into a grin. Judy smiled, her brows upturned as she wrapped her arms around Violet’s neck.

“I did not think that was going to work,” said Judy, laughing.

Violet scoffed. “Thanks for having a little faith in me, Judes.” Judy laughed, but her laughter sounded anxious. Violet nudged her. “You alright?”

Judy nodded. “Yeah, I’m - I’m just a little on edge now.” Violet raised her eyebrows, getting a _ very bad _ idea. She smiled wickedly. Judy pursed her lips. “What are you thinking?”

“Oh, nothing,” said Violet, smirking, as she walked toward the living room, Judy in tow. Judy took her hand, grabbing her attention.

“It can’t be good. Tell me,” she demanded.

Violet poked her tongue out, before allowing herself to fall onto the couch gracelessly. She said, making her voice sound eerie and mysterious, “Well, if you’re _really_ stressed, I… may have something to help with that.”

Judy furrowed her brow. “What?”

Violet smiled, winking exaggeratedly. “You know…”

Judy put her hands on her hips. “I don’t know,” she said.

Violet rolled her eyes. “Weed, Judes.”

Judy stared at Violet, her eyes widening. “Weed?” She questioned, wrapping her arms around herself. “As in, marijuana?”

Violet laughed, rubbing her face. “No Judy, as in a fuckin’ dandelion. _ Duh _ marijuana.” She sat up, watching Judy’s reaction. She knew that Violet smoked cigarettes, but Violet was not vocal about smoking pot. People in this city were not a big fan of it. And Judy was - for lack of a better term - a square. She said she hadn't even had alcohol before. Least of all, weed. But there was always time to start. And Violet had a very attractive joint chilling in her cigarette pack that was dying to be smoked. But Judy looked apprehensive, and Violet suddenly felt bad. “We don’t have to if you don’t wanna. We could always just watch the movie or something,” Violet supplied, sitting up and gesturing to the television playing… _ Raiders of the Lost Ark. _ Judy shook her head. Violet furrowed her brow. “Judes, I was messing. We don’t have to if you don’t-”

“Violet.” Judy interrupted her. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she seemingly steeled herself. “I… would like to try… weed.” She peeked an eye open at Violet. She was silent for a second, before bursting out in a loud laugh. She doubled over, hanging off the sofa as she chortled. Judy scoffed, crossing her arms. Rising to her feet, Violet tucked her lips to avoid laughing anymore and placed her hands on Judy’s shoulders.

“Today, Judy,” she said, “you become a woman.”

Judy chuckled. “I’m sorry to tell you, Violet, but I’ve already had my bat mitzvah.”

Violet paused. “You’re Jewish?”

“On my mom’s side.”

Violet looked away, eyebrows raised. “Uh, I hope you’re not too strict on keeping kosher ‘cause Mcdonald’s is… not the best at that.”

Judy snickered. “It’s alright.”

Violet nodded, “Cool.” She reached over to her leather jacket, fumbling around in the pockets until she found her cigarette pack and her lighter. Judy’s brows raised, and she bit her lip as Violet held out her hand. “We should probably go outside.” Judy nodded, allowing Violet to guide her to her backyard. It was already dark, but it wasn’t so late yet. Violet grinned, opening her cigarette pack and sitting on the grass. She glanced at Judy. “You’ve never smoked before, right? Like, at all?” Judy nodded, smiling nervously. She looked adorable. Violet grinned, her heart melting a little. “Don’t worry, Judes. C’mere.” Judy took a step closer to Violet, sitting next to her as she gazed curiously at the joint held in Violet’s fingers. She handed it to Judy, pointing with her index finger. “You’re gonna hold this end between your lips and inhale, okay?” Judy nodded as Violet lit the end of the joint. “Okay, go for it.” Judy placed the joint between her lips, breathing in deeply. Violet knew what was coming. There was a short pause before Judy was hacking her lungs out.

“Oh my goodness,” she wheezed, looking at Violet weakly. “That was - awful.” She coughed again, covering her mouth.

“You really went for it, Judes,” Violet chuckled, taking the joint from Judy. She took a hit, blowing the smoke up to not hit Judy. Judy coughed again, leaning against Violet as she did so. “Sorry, kid. It takes some time to get used to.” She patted Judy’s back reassuringly.

“I - hated that,” Judy muttered, her voice hoarse.

Violet shrugged, inhaling again. “It’s not for everybody.”

Judy sniffled, looking at Violet. “Aren’t there other ways to get high rather than smoking?”

“Sure,” said Violet. “There’s edibles and shotgunning and shit. Or, do you mean like other drugs? ‘Cause I don’t fuck with acid.”

Judy giggled. “I meant with pot.” Violet nodded. “What’s shotgunning?”

Violet’s heart stopped. “It’s uh…” She stammered. “It’s when... someone else takes a hit and blows the smoke into another person’s mouth. It’s kinda easier on the lungs.”

Judy scrunched her nose. “How does that work?”

Violet was going to die. This was how she died. “Well uh, you gotta get really close and blow the smoke out of your mouth - like you’re whistling or something, and then the other person has to inhale at the right time to get any of the smoke.” Judy nodded, pursing her lips. Violet was going to freak out. If Judy asked to shotgun, Violet was going to-

“Can we try that?” Asked Judy.

There it was. Violet’s death coming right up the horizon. But she really couldn’t say no, could she? Violet scratched the back of her neck. “If you want to,” she said, trying not to seem nervous about it. Violet had only shotgunned a few times, and each time was with one of her ex-girlfriends. They always ended up making out or at least kissing. Shotgunning with Judy would _ not _ be like that. Violet would need to remind herself of that fact, but her head was already feeling a little fuzzy. Judy scooted closer to her, looking at Violet expectantly. Violet took a long drag from the joint, trying to stall, before leaning into Judy. She tilted her head, watching Judy’s eyes close as her lips parted. They were barely centimeters from one another, and Violet could feel her heart pounding in her throat. She blew out carefully. They sat like for a moment, as Judy inhaled from Violet’s mouth until Violet was done. She was sure her hands were shaking. Judy’s eyes were still closed, and her lips were still parted, but her cheeks were bright pink. She shifted, and their lips barely brushed against one another. Violet jolted backward, and Judy’s eyes flew open. She exhaled smoke, coughing for a second after it was all gone.

“How - how was that? For you, I mean?” Asked Violet, trying not to tell her nerves apparent to Judy.

Judy brushed hair from her face. “It was good. You were right, it wasn’t so hard this time.”

Violet smiled. “Cool.” Judy returned the smile, placing her hand on Violet’s. Violet cleared her throat. “I think you should try to take another hit, but maybe take it easy this time okay?”

Judy chuckled, accepting the joint from Violet.

-

  
  


“I _ love _ this movie, Judes.” Judy hummed in agreement, her cheek resting on Violet’s chest and her arms around Violet’s neck. Violet was laying across the couch, with Judy on top of her, feeding herself, and Judy, chips randomly. “Like, how’d they manage to do all those special effects? And how’d they manage to make it seem like they’re actually _ in _ space? It’s fuckin’ crazy.” Judy shrugged wordlessly, holding her mouth open. Violet fed her a chip, sighing. “My dad really likes Stars Wars. He was so sad that my brother would rather learn Cher choreography than geek out with him over this stuff.”

“But you like it,” Judy said softly.

Violet ate a chip. “Yeah, but y’know how it is. Dads want to bond with their sons over shit they like. Daughters bond with their moms. Not that me and my mom are super close or anything.” Judy pursed her lips. She shifted her head, looking at Violet.

“Do your parents know you’re…” She trailed off, biting her lip. Violet tore her eyes from the screen. Judy swallowed. _ “Gay?” _

Violet scoffed, shaking her head. “No way,” she said. Then, she sighed. “They - they know about Davy, and they’re cool with it. Mostly. He uh, came out to them before leaving for college, but I…” She stopped, staring at Judy for a second. Her eyes were so big, and they looked so pretty from the glow of the TV. Judy blinked, scrunching her nose. Violet snapped out of it. “I don’t know, I just… well...”

“What is it?” Judy questioned.

Violet sniffed. “I guess I’m just scared. Y’know?” Judy nodded, like she was expecting more. Violet bit her lip. “Like, I don’t wanna have to be the one to tell my parents both their kids are queers. It’s just so terrifying to even think about.” Judy nodded her head again. She turned until her cheek was resting on Violet’s chest again, her eyes glued to the television. Violet did the same, her focus on the movie and how pretty Princess Leia was. They laid together, Violet still feeding both of them chips as they watched. Then-

“How did you know you were gay?” Asked Judy, not looking at Violet.

Violet glanced down at Judy. She thought for a moment. “I don’t really know? I knew that I liked girls as a kid, but I thought everyone did. It didn’t occur to me that I should have liked boys until junior high. But I just… didn’t, y’know?” Judy nodded, still not looking at Violet. Violet hadn’t ever told anyone about this. Not even the girls she had dated. She inhaled. “In sophomore year, I went to this party. They were playing spin the bottle at some point and I joined in. When it was my turn to spin, the bottle landed on another girl. All the guys were cheering us on, trying to get us to kiss… so we did. And it was nice. I’d kissed boys by that point, and kissing them did not compare to how it felt to kiss a girl. And I guess I was a little too into it ‘cause everyone started calling me…” She paused, trying not to get emotional over it. “Dyke afterward.” Judy frowned, and her eyes looked watery in the TV glow. Violet shifted slightly. “After that, I tried to date a couple boys but you can guess how that went. So I started dating girls.” Judy was silent, eyes half-closed as she continued to stare at the screen. Violet watched her.

“Have you ever… been with a girl?” Judy’s voice was low, practically silent, and Violet almost hadn’t heard her.

“What do you mean?”

Judy cleared her throat. “Like… _ sex?” _

Violet flushed, raising her eyebrows. She bit her lip, weighing out how Judy would react to her answer. She sighed, avoiding looking at the girl. “Yeah, I uh - I have.” Judy said nothing, eye closed. Her breathing had evened out, and Violet was pretty sure she had fallen asleep on top of her. She turned her attention to the TV; she would finish the movie and then she would wake up Judy and go to bed. But Violet could feel her eye begin to droop, and she knew she was gonna fall asleep soon. She nudged Judy. “Judes… Judy… Judy, you gotta get up.” Judy mumbled incoherently, shaking her head barely. Violet rolled her eyes. “C’mon, Judes. You don’t wanna sleep on the couch, it’ll ruin your back.” Judy furrowed her brow, still not moving. Violet sighed, worming her way off the couch until she was standing. She walked to the TV, turning it off. She collected the trash from their Mcdonald’s earlier, throwing it away and returning the bag of chips back to the kitchen. Then, she went back to the sofa where Judy was sleeping. Carefully, Violet managed to lift the girl in her arms, carrying her cautiously up the stairs to her bedroom. Judy shifted in her arms.

“Violet?” Violet glanced down at her, saying nothing. “I think I like girls, Violet.” Violet’s breathing suddenly stopped. Judy said nothing else, and it seemed like she was still sleeping. But fuck, what was Violet supposed to do about that? She continued up the stairs, freaking out internally as Judy snoozed her in arms. She was high, Violet reasoned. This was her first time ever smoking weed - clearly, she was just saying random shit because she was still higher than a fucking kite. The thought did little to actually comfort Violet, but it was enough to get her up the stairs and into her bedroom. There was a mattress on the floor that Violet had set up that morning, with Judy’s overnight bag sitting next to it. Violet had meant to lay Judy on the floor, but her arms were starting to hurt so Judy ended up laying in Violet’s bed. Violet guessed she would sleep on the floor.

“Vi…” Murmured Judy, face half-buried in Violet’s mattress.

“What’s up, Judes?” Violet replied, already feeling more tired than before.

Judy’s eyes managed to open, just barely. “I gotta get into my pajamas.” Violet chuckled.

“Be my guest, Judes.” Judy giggled sleepily, making Violet’s heart speed up, and pushed herself off the bed, grabbing her overnight bag and dragging herself into Violet’s bathroom, closing the door behind her. Violet took the opportunity to get into her own pajamas, an oversized t-shirt from a KISS concert and a pair of boxer shorts with hearts. She threw her clothes into the laundry basket by her dresser, staggering toward her bed and falling onto it swiftly. She heard the bathroom door open and said, “Turn the light off, please.” Soon, the lights were flicked off. She heard Judy shuffle about the room for a few moments until the bed dipped beside her. She opened her eyes. Judy had pulled back the blankets of Violet’s bed and laid herself down next to Violet. Violet stared at her.

“Goodnight, Vi.” Judy yawned, burrowing into the blankets.

Violet held her breath. “Night, Judy.” She turned on her side, facing outward, closing her eyes and willing herself to sleep. But Judy was lying right next to her, and Violet’s heart was pounding in her ears. She focused on her breathing, allowing it to even out as the minutes passed. Soon, her shoulders were untensing, and her heart rate was nearly normal. She vaguely felt Judy nestling closer to her as she drifted off into sleep.


	5. chapter v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: homophobic slurs (again). sorry y'all... it's 3 am and boy oh boy did this chapter take it out of me. this one's for brittany, yeehaw

Violet’s head was on Judy’s boob.

She had woken up less than ten minutes ago, her face cuddled into Judy’s chest with her arms around Judy’s waist and Judy’s arms around her neck. Violet couldn’t force herself to move, regardless of knowing she should. But she was _ so _ warm, and Judy was _ so _ soft. Plus, Judy’s arms didn’t seem like budging anytime soon. Not while she was still passed out. Judy was quietly snoring, face just above Violet’s. She adjusted her arms, pulling Judy in just a little closer, inhaling deeply. Judy’s arms shifted as well as if she were pulling Violet closer. It felt so nice, Violet was fighting a smile from her face. She could just picture _ this _ being something more, being able to hold Judy real close whenever she wanted, kiss her even. Violet’s stomach churned at the thought, filling with butterflies the size of zoo elephants. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could go on like this, but there was no way she could stop. Violet swallowed softly; Judy had said she thought she liked girls. Even if she had been high out of her mind, the very possibility of Judy liking girls, liking _ her, _ made Violet… hopeful? She was aware that getting her hopes up was just setting her up for heartbreak, but with Judy _ so close _ to her, Violet could pretend for a second.

Violet felt Judy stir in her arms, but she didn’t wake up. Her legs shifted under the blanket, tangled with Violet’s, and Violet sighed, content. She hoped Judy wouldn’t wake up anytime soon; Violet didn’t really feel like getting up. It was probably still early, not even 8 am. Violet was slowly drifting back to sleep when she felt Judy’s hand travel from her neck to her head. She felt as Judy’s fingers twirled a strand of hair, and Judy’s breathing suddenly seemed a lot more conscious than before. So she was awake? Violet’s mind began to race; was Judy cool with this? Did she mind? Of course, she and Violet were close, but wasn’t this a little more intimate than other stuff people did with friends? Doralee and Violet had been friends since freshman year, and the closest they had ever been was sharing a blanket in a tent on a camping trip with Doralee’s parents. They certainly hadn’t cuddled, and Doralee hadn’t started playing with her hair when she thought Violet was sleeping. Fuck, what was going on? Violet felt way too tense to seem like she was still asleep, but again, Judy hadn’t done anything like push her off or get out of bed or at least move her arms. And Violet’s head was _ still _ nestled right on her tit.

“Mm,” hummed Judy, and Violet felt her hand move and brush hair out of her face. She heard Judy huff out a laugh, raking her hand through Violet’s hair. _ This _ was heaven.

_ Fuck. _ Violet had to pee. How would she play this off? _ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _ She really didn’t want to get up but she had to go. She faked a yawn, shifting away from Judy just enough to seem real. She slowly blinked her eyes open, only to find Judy… with her eyes closed? _ That _ was weird. Violet pursed her lips, regretfully unwrapping her arms from Judy’s waist and sitting up. The sun was way too bright in Violet’s eyes, and her clock said it was - shit, 10:34 am. She got up, adjusting her shirt where it had ridden up, and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, wincing at her reflection. _ Oh jeez. _ No wonder Judy laughed at her.

She used the toilet quickly, zoning out for a brief moment while staring at the wall across from her. Her brain felt like it was suddenly stuffed with cotton. When she was done, she washed her hands under the cold tap, thinking about Judy. Nothing from the night before felt real; it was all like some far off figment of Violet’s stoned imagination. She scrunched her brow, shaking excess water off her hands before drying them on a towel. She glanced at the mirror again, looking at the mess that was her hair and running a hand through the tangles formed in her sleep. She hit a snag and huffed; she had slept in all her earrings again. Very cool. She detangled the jewelry, grimacing and leaving the bathroom. When Violet walked back into her room, she saw Judy awake, sitting on the edge of the bed. She perked at the sight of Violet, a sleepy expression on her face.

“Morning, Judy,” said Violet, approaching the bed.

“Hi,” replied Judy softly, a smile on her lips. She yawned. “So what’s the plan for today?”

Violet faced-planted into her bed. “Plan?”

Judy giggled. “What are we gonna do?”

Violet shrugged. “I don’t know.” Her voice was muffled by the mattress.

Violet felt the bed dip as Judy laid down beside her. “We should do something,” Judy said, turning her head to Violet.

Violet turned her own head to face Judy, her cheek smushed into the bed. “Well, what do you usually do on Saturdays?”

Judy scrunched her nose. “Homework.”

Violet gagged audibly. “We’re definitely _ not _ doing that,” she quipped dryly.

“I didn’t think you’d want to anyway,” replied Judy softly, smiling at Violet. Violet was struck then, taking in the sight of Judy in the late morning sun. She was so fucking pretty. Violet honestly didn’t want to do anything today except get back under the blankets of her bed and hold Judy close. And also make-out with her, but that would never happen even if the cuddling did. Violet wanted to burrow in the covers, but Judy was looking at her expectantly. Violet scrambled for an idea.

“We could see a movie at the mall?”

Judy grinned. “Aren’t they still showing that Breakfast Club movie? Do you wanna go see that?”

Violet had seen The Breakfast Club with Doralee about five times now, back when Joe used to sneak them into the theater for free (he always put his arm around her shoulders, even though he was too short to maintain the position comfortably - it weirded Violet out). It was an alright movie for sure, but Violet could only stomach so much of that Bender character before the urge to throw her ICEE at the screen became too overwhelming. She had almost gotten banned from the movies last time. Still, Judy was smiling so brightly, and she looked so excited. Maybe she hadn’t seen the movie yet. Violet smiled warily. “Sure, sounds good.” Judy made a happy noise, rolling out of the bed and bending to grab her bag. Violet glanced away before she had the chance to look at Judy’s ass.

Eventually, she managed to crawl out of bed and pick out clothes from her dresser. It was a lazy outfit, a pair of worn jeans and a shirt from a rock concert, and it would look better with a jacket over it. Judy was already fully dressed by the time Violet was pulling her boots on and putting makeup on in the bathroom. Violet had never really worn more than lipgloss or her mom’s mascara before, but Judy was powdering her face and applying blush and lip-tint and mascara. Violet watched from the floor, entranced. Judy glanced at her for a second, smilingly shyly.

“Want some?” She offered. Violet scrunched her brow in confusion. Judy smiled again. “I can do your makeup for you.”

“Oh, uh…” Violet said nervously. “I don’t really wear makeup.”

Judy’s eyes twinkled as her smile grew. “Can I do your makeup anyway? I’ll only do a little.”

_ Fuck. _ Violet swallowed, nodding her head apprehensively. Judy clapped her hands together before collecting all her makeup and closing in on Violet within seconds. Violet could feel blush coloring her cheeks, neck, and chest as Judy settled herself in Violet’s lap, her face barely inches away. Every nerve in Violet’s body was on fire, and she bit her lip, fighting to keep herself from trembling. Judy’s brow was furrowed in concentration as she dabbed blush onto Violet’s face carefully, giggling when Violet began to cough from the build-up in the air. Then she was back at it, cautiously raking the mascara wand through Violet’s lashes, moving closer to Violet. Violet was sure this was how she would die. Next was lip-tint. Judy applied it with her middle finger, eyes trained on Violet’s lips, spreading it evenly as Violet’s entire body thrummed from the contact. Her hands were planted on the floor behind her, and Violet knew if they were anywhere else (say, Judy’s thighs or her waist) Violet would pass out from a loss of blood in her head. Judy insisted on doing her hair, but for that, she removed herself from Violet’s lap, standing behind her as she braided Violet’s hair. Violet felt like she could breathe finally, but her heart was still racing from the sensation of Judy combing through her hair with her fingernails. 

“Alright, you’re all done,” exclaimed Judy, stepping away from Violet. “Well, what do you think?”

Violet stood, her knees nearly buckling. She gazed at herself in the mirror on her bedroom wall, eyes wide. She looked… _ different. _ Judy had done an excellent job, and the makeup itself looked really nice. The blush was light (even though Violet’s entire face was red), and the lip-tint was a little darker than Judy’s own. But Violet wasn’t sure how to feel about it on her face. She looked so _ feminine. _ Violet wasn’t used to that. She wasn’t masculine per se, but she was boyish enough that seeing herself with pretty makeup and pretty hair felt a little world-shifting. She didn’t look bad, at least. Her mind drifted for a second, as she briefly wondered what the tint on her lips would look like smeared across Judy’s own lips. Or her neck-

“Do you not like it?” Asked Judy with a tremble in her voice. Violet whipped around, seeing the girl with wet eyes already.

“No way, Judy. I love it!” Said Violet with a megawatt smile. “I was just… distracted by how good it looks.”

Judy smiled warily. “Yeah, sure,” she replied, poking her tongue out. “Are you ready to leave?”

Violet nodded. “Yeah, lemme find my wallet and keys first.”

She shuffled through the ideas on her desk as Judy asked, “Can I wear your leather jacket?”

Violet grabbed her keys and wallet, shoving them in her pockets as she turned to Judy, who held Violet’s jacket in her hands. She sighed, smiling. “Sure thing, Judes. As long as I get to wear your jean jacket.” Judy grinned, giggling.

—  
  


“I cannot believe she _ kissed _ him,” Judy retched as they left the movie theater. She pulled the leather around her tighter and clung to Violet’s arm, frowning. They had seen The Breakfast Club after all, and Judy had not been a fan. She called it impractical and frustrating, whispering her opinions to Violet the entire movie. Judy had gone so far as to raise the armrest up between them and rest her cheek on Violet’s shoulder, quietly telling Violet when she disliked something. Violet snickered, and Judy scoffed. “He was a jerk to her the entire movie, Violet! I don’t get it.”

Violet smirked, poking Judy’s cheek. “Are you telling you _ wouldn’t _ date a guy like John Bender?” She asked.

Judy scrunched her nose, fake gagging. “Bleugh, I would _ not _ date a guy… like him.” Violet laughed as Judy led them from the movie theater into the food court. Violet had sworn to buy them lunch after Judy had refused to let her pay for the movie tickets. Violet had gotten Judy an ICEE, though, which Judy insisted they share. Violet wasn’t going to budge; she was buying Judy lunch and that was that. “Are you hungry?” Asked Judy, and her hand was sliding into the pocket of the leather jacket.

“I could eat,” Violet replied. “What do you want?”

Judy glanced down, opening her wallet. “I’ll have whatever. This is only my second time coming to this shopping mall.”

Violet furrowed her brow, snatching Judy’s wallet out of her hand and smirking at Judy’s surprised face. “I told you,” said Violet, “I’m paying for lunch.” She held Judy’s wallet over her head, laughing when Judy actually attempted to hop up and grab it. Judy wasn’t so much shorter than her, but she still struggled to reach the hand holding her wallet. Violet couldn’t stop laughing as she dangled the item above her friend.

“Violet,” Judy whined, pouting at Violet.

“There’s a pizza place, a sandwich place, and a burger place, what sounds good?” Violet asked.

Judy sighed, brushing hair out of her face and looking up at Violet, and said, “The sandwich place, please.” Violet lowered her wallet enough for Judy to snatch it from her hands and shove it back in the jacket pocket. She snickered at Judy’s grumpy face, but they were both smiling soon enough. Violet guided them through the mall to Sub Palace, probably Violet’s least favorite shop in the food court, but she wouldn’t tell Judy that. Not because the food sucked - their sandwiches were pretty much on par with the pizza at Sal’s and the burgers at Little Rockie. She hated Sub Palace because that was where Joe worked now. As she expected - but hoped against - Joe didn’t take the rejection too well. He was bitter, and mean, like the other boys Violet had rejected before him. Apparently it wounded his ego that a freakin’ _ lesbian _ didn’t want to date him. Violet gritted her teeth; how could she keep Judy from having to witness the terrible, no-good reunion between herself and Joe?

“Hey Judes,” said Violet, “the food court seems a little packed today. How about you tell me what you want and I’ll order, and you find somewhere to sit, okay?” Violet was doing her damndest to sound nonchalant, but she felt so on edge all of a sudden.

Judy’s eyes scanned the surrounding area. “Sure. Get me a veggie sandwich and a side of chips, would you Vi?” She smiled at Violet, who gave her a thumbs up, before she was off, unlinking her arm from Violet’s and venturing into the sea of the food court. Violet exhaled in relief, turning her attention to the matter at hand. Sub Palace.

She approached warily. Maybe Joe wasn’t even working today. _ Fuck. _ He was working today. She saw him behind the counter, in that stupid uniform that he always thought made him charming. Violet wanted to puke; there were about ten million different things she would rather be doing than this. But it was too late. She was less than a yard away from the counter when Joe noticed her. His eyes narrowed, and his face became sour. Violet bowed her head slightly; he had been talking to a girl. Of course he was. Violet wanted to roll her eyes, but she wasn’t keen on Joe spitting in either hers of Judy’s sandwiches. Instead, she smiled apologetically and finally stood in front of the Sub Palace shop, hands in the pockets of Judy’s jean jacket. Joe said nothing to her, until the girl he had been chatting with paid and left with her food.

“Violet,” he said flatly.

“Hey Joe,” Violet replied, holding her wallet close to her stomach. “What’s up, man?”

“Nothin’.” His voice was so fucking monotone, and Violet could hear the effort it took for Joe to keep it that way. The urge to roll her eyes was mounting. Joe cleared his throat. “Can I get anything for you?”

“Uh, yeah,” Violet muttered. She wanted to run her hand through her hair, but it was braided. “Can I get the Italian beef sandwich on french bread?” Joe nodded, grabbing the bread from the counter behind him. Violet inhaled. “And can I get the classic veggie sandwich too?” Joe nodded again, more subdued.

“You here with someone?” He asked, and his voice sounded a little accusatory.

Violet wanted to cringe. “Yeah, I’m uh… here with a friend.” Joe looked at her, his eyes judging her every move. God she fucking hated this. Why couldn’t he just make the fucking sandwiches and get out of her life already? Violet clenched her hand into a fist, glancing over her shoulder to the food court. She didn’t see Judy anywhere. Thank god she didn’t pick a table close to-

“Violet!” Violet whipped around. Fuck. There was Judy, with her impeccable timing. “I just wanted to tell you, we’re sitting at a table near the big fountain in the center of the court.”

Violet glanced at Joe, swallowing, and then back to Judy. “Shouldn’t you be watching the table, Judes?”

Judy grinned, fiddling with the sleeve of Violet’s leather jacket. “A nice woman and her husband said they would watch it for a moment while I came to tell you. Don’t forget my chips! Bye!” Then, she was off again in the direction of the big fountain. Violet wanted the earth to swallow her up. She flicked her gaze back to Joe.

“That your uh… friend?” Joe said, and now his voice really _ did _ sound accusatory.

Violet gritted her teeth. “Yeah, that’s Judy. you’ve probably seen her around school. Can you add a bag of chips to the order?”

Joe nodded, finally starting to make their sandwiches. Violet stood by the register with her wallet out, waiting to pay. Joe kept glancing at her like he said something to say, but Violet prayed to god he lost his nerve before he could. It felt like Joe was taking his sweet fucking time preparing the sandwiches, and if Violet didn’t feel so much pity for the poor dumbass, she would have demanded he pick up the pace. Instead, she tapped her foot on the ground rapidly, trying to expel all of her nervous energy.

“Judy looks pretty nice in your jacket, Violet.”

Violet’s blood ran cold, and her eyes narrowed at the boy behind the counter. She tilted her head. “Trying to say something, Joe?” She asked, her tone laced with snide.

Joe shrugged, cowering for a second. “I’m not saying anything,” he told her weakly. She huffed, turning her nose up and looking away. Joe coughed. _ “Dyke.” _ Violet felt her blood begin to boil in her veins. She turned her head to him slowly, knowing exactly what kind of fire was burning in her eyes.

“The fuck did you just call me?” She hissed through gritted teeth, her fists shaking.

Joe narrowed his eyes again, and his expression was even sourer than before. He slid the wrapped sandwiches and the bag of chips across the counter to Violet. “You heard me,” he said slowly, his words clipped. “Dy-”

_ “Shut up.” _ Violet glanced behind her. Judy was standing there, her hands balled into trembling fists by her sides. She looked… pissed. Violet had never seen her so angry before. Her brow was furrowed, her eyes were sharp and heated, and her typical grin was replaced with bared teeth. She approached Joe, standing tall enough to look down on him. Violet got violent when she was angry, but not Judy. Judy was calmer and collected than ever before. She kind of looked like she was plotting Joe’s death in her head. Jesus Christ. She sneered, pulling out her wallet and harshly throwing a ten-dollar bill at Joe. “Would you get the food Violet?” Violet nodded sheepishly, picking up the wrapped sandwiches and Judy’s chips. Judy wasn’t usually so intimidating, but right now she looked downright terrifying. Joe looked like he was going to shit his pants. Violet thought she might just be in love. “Keep the change.” Joe nodded, a quivering hand taking the money and putting it in the register. “Come on, Violet.” Judy took Violet’s arm, finally leading her away from the dreaded Sub Palace.

They were barely a few feet away when Violet heard, _ “Fucking dykes.” _Judy stopped dead in her tracks, her shoulders squared and tensed.

“Violet, our table is right by the big fountain. There’s a woman in a red blouse and a man in a black suit jacket sitting directly next to it. Could you please take our food there for me?” Judy asked sincerely, and Violet could hear her voice trembling. Violet nodded, walking off in the direction of the big fountain. She snuck a peek over her shoulder; Judy was leaned over the counter, looking absolutely terrifying. It made Violet’s knees weak. She stopped suddenly, waiting for Judy. The girl was finished soon enough, looking lighter and slightly pleased. Joe looked ready to faint, he was so pale. Judy saw her, her expression softening. “Violet? You were supposed to find the table.”

Violet shrugged. “I… wanted to wait for you.”

Judy smiled at her nervously. “Thank you.” She linked arms with Violet as they finally began to walk towards their table. Violet wanted to say something, thank Judy or something to that effect, but her heart felt like it caught in her throat. She coughed, looking anywhere but Judy.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “You - you didn’t have to do that for me…”

Judy smiled again, her eyes set dead ahead of her and her brows upturned, and Violet was happy that she no longer looked downright murderous (even if it had been kinda hot). “I -” She began, voice soft and wavering. “I _ did _ have to Violet. So please don’t thank me.”

Violet nodded, suddenly not knowing what to say. She sniffed loudly. “I uh... got your chips.”

Judy giggled. “Thank you, Violet.” Okay. They were okay, Violet thought. Everything was a-okay. And then Judy unlinked their arms and slid her hand into Violet’s, and suddenly everything was upside down.


	6. chapter vi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha...... yall know i dont have a beta ;)))) this is for the hoes

The music playing from Violet’s stereo in her room began to fade as she took a hit from her joint. Judy laid beside her on the blanket in her backyard, practically curled into her side. They had been quiet for a little while. Violet had worried for a second that Judy would pass out, but she would occasionally hum along to the music as if to let Violet know she was still there. Violet couldn’t say how long they had been out there. She couldn’t say what time it was either. She exhaled, smoke blowing from her lips into the night air. She brought the joint to her lips again, inhaling. Judy sighed softly, and Violet glanced down at her. She smirked, exhaling and attempting to blow rings with the smoke. Judy snickered against her chest at the misshapen circles, and Violet grinned. She offered the joint to Judy. “Want the last hit?” Judy shifted onto her elbows next to Violet, tendrils of hair falling from her precious ponytail into her face. She nodded, unmoving. Violet rolled her eyes, holding the joint to Judy’s lips as the girl inhaled slowly. Judy looked at her intently before closing her eyes, and wisps of smoke blew from her nose. She pulled back and exhaled, tilting her head up to avoid blowing smoke in Violet’s face. Violet’s eyes fell to the column of her neck, and her mouth went dry. She tried not to stare. But Judy’s neck was slender and pale, and Violet couldn’t help picturing herself ruining the expanse of skin with purple and red bruises. Judy whimpering, clutching fistfuls of Violet’s hair in her dainty hands, face flushed and-

“The music’s stopped,” said Judy softly.

“Mhm,” hummed Violet, closing her eyes swiftly and making no effort to move from her position on her back. Judy pursed her lips, and Violet felt a finger suddenly jab at her ribs. She opened her eyes, staring harshly at her friend. “What gives?”

Judy smiled. “The music’s stopped,” she repeated. Violet remained still. Judy tilted her head to the side. “Go change the cassette, Vi.”

Violet scoffed as she pushed herself off the ground, rising to her feet. “And you don’t have legs?” She said playfully, narrowing her eyes at Judy. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m your guest.”

Violet rolled her eyes as she made her way to the living room. She dropped the butt of the joint onto the grass and crushed it with the bottom of her boot before entering the house. Her living room was quiet, but Violet could hear the noises from the outside spilling into the space. She opened the stereo system and took out the cassette, turning it over and shoving it back into the slot. She closed the stereo and glanced around the room, sniffing. Shuffling to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, cracking it open on her way out. Violet approached the door to her backyard, seeing Judy on her feet and swaying along to the music. She smiled, reaching over and cranking the volume up. Judy glanced over her shoulder, smiling. She beckoned Violet to her with a crook of her finger, and it took her a moment to realize that Judy was inviting Violet to dance with her.

She took a swig from her beer as she approached Judy before bending to place it on the grass next to the blanket. Judy found her hands soon after, guiding Violet along with her made-up dance. Violet’s head felt warm and fuzzy, and she couldn’t help herself from stepping just half a step closer to her friend, twirling her haphazardly as Judy giggled. The guitar resounding from the stereo practically dictated their movements, which weren’t very coordinated. Their dancing was sloppy and silly, and Violet wanted to take a picture of this moment or something. Anything to remember it in perfect detail. The songs passed one after another, each one sparking a new dance between the friends. A softer song played, and Judy slowed them until she was swaying with her hands on Violet’s shoulders and Violet’s hands on her waist. Violet twirled Judy again, releasing her and reaching for her beer. She took another sip, feeling the condensation from the bottle on her heated skin. Violet felt like she was boiling up, being so close to Judy while they danced. It was a good feeling, though. She watched as Judy brushed hair out of her face, and she smiled at Violet as their eyes met. Violet smiled easily in return. Judy then reached for the bottle in Violet’s hands. She took it and brought it to her lips. Violet raised an eyebrow.

“You know that’s beer right?” Judy’s face scrunched up as she drank, and she jerked, spitting the beer out. Clearly she didn’t know. Violet chuckled, taking the bottle away and nudging Judy. Judy looked so defeated and pale, and Violet tried to hold in her laughter.

“I thought it was soda pop,” she said softly, and Violet chortled. Judy stuck her tongue out in disgust. “How can you drink that?”

Violet tilted her head. “I’m not drinking it for the taste, Judy.”

“It’s gross.”

“It’s beer.” Violet smirked. “Sorry you can’t handle it.” Judy’s jaw dropped, and she smiled incredulously at the challenge Violet had laid out for her. Swiping the beer in Violet’s hand, she watched as Judy brought her lips to the opening of the bottle and took a real drink this time, her expression twisting and souring as she visibly worked to keep the beer down. Violet laughed out of sheer shock as Judy gulped the liquid down finally, gagging. She shook her head, furrowing her brows.

“See,” Judy said defiantly. “I can handle it.”

Violet raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Feel free to have the rest.” Judy blanched, handing the bottle back to Violet.

“I think I’ve had enough.”

Violet grinned, face red as she sipped the beer and tried not to think about how Judy’s lips had just been where hers were now. “If you say so, Judes.”

___

“I’ve never been here when I wasn’t working a shift,” said Violet as she closed the driver’s side door. She glanced up to the huge lit letters on the face of the building, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips. She would never tell Judy this, but she hated Consolidated. It had only become slightly bearable to work there when Judy started showing up at odd hours. She looked to her friend, then, as Judy closed the passenger’s side door with her elbow, her hands holding Violet’s jacket.

“Really?” She asked, pulling on the leather as Violet rounded the car. “I’m here all the time.” Violet watched her adjust the collar twice. She smiled, reaching out a hand and actually fixing the leather jacket’s collar.

“Oh really? I would have never guessed.” Judy scrunched her nose at Violet, taking her hand and leading them into the convenience store. Violet furrowed her brow when she saw Doralee behind the register. It was a Sunday, and they had school tomorrow; she shouldn’t be working the graveyard shift. Judy was busy inspecting the chip aisle (like she always did, even though she would very likely buy a bag of O’Grady’s and gift them to Violet), so Violet squeezed Judy’s hand quickly and released it, making her way to Doralee. The girl smiled at Violet upon seeing her, leaning onto her elbows as she sipped her classic red cherry ICEE. Violet was pretty sure Doralee’s mouth was full of cavities from the sheer amount of red slush she had seen the girl gulp down. Except the girl was from Texas, so who really knew what her teeth could handle.

“Evenin’, Violet,” said Doralee with a mischievous tone to her voice.

Violet raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think it’s still technically evening, Doralee. What are you doing working on a Sunday.”

Doralee chortled at her, rolling her eyes as she slurped her ICEE. “What does that matter, Vi? It ain’t like we got school tomorrow.”

Violet squinted at her. “Isn’t there?” She questioned.

“Tomorrow is the official start of spring break, Violet,” quipped Judy from the ICEE machine in the back.

“At least your girlfriend knows,” murmured Doralee softly, smirking. Violet whipped her head to Doralee, and she could feel the red hot blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. It was bad enough that Doralee teased her when Judy wasn’t around, but if Judy could hear them from the ICEE machine… Violet shook her head; she just didn’t need Judy to get any clues about her feelings.

“She is not my girlfriend,” Violet said finally, trying to keep her face straight.

Doralee gave her a side-eye, one brow quirked. “Then I guess y’all’s date at the mall yesterday was just a gal pal thing, hm?” Violet jerked back, startled. How the fuck did Doralee know about that? Violet hadn’t seen or spoken to her since Friday. She went to demand how Doralee knew about (and possibly how much she knew about what happened at the mall) when the girl winked at her saucily and said, “I got my sources, Vi. I ain’t one to snitch, ya know.”

Violet pursed her lips, thinking about who exactly would tell Doralee this sort of thing. “Joe told you, didn’t he?”

Doralee’s eyes widened, and she pouted comically. “That’s no fair, Violet! You know that I have to see Joe at church every Sunday.” Violet rolled her eyes, repulsed at the very idea of Joe. She couldn’t believe that Doralee would talk to him at all. She doubted Joe told her the whole story. Apparently her judgment was clear on her face, and Doralee frowned at her. “Now don’t you go judgin’ me for talkin’ to him Violet. His mother is the section leader of the soprano’s in the church’s choir, and my mama _needs_ to be on her good side.”

Violet waved her hand, looking over her shoulder at Judy, who was staring at the drink options in the coolers. “It’s whatever, I get it. He’s just… ugh, my run-in with him yesterday wasn’t super pretty,” she said, irritated. She shook her head, running a hand through her hair as she listened to Judy approach them. She looked at Doralee pointedly before shifting her expression. “So what exactly have you been up to this weekend?”

Doralee sniffed, eyes dropping down to everything Judy had practically dumped on the counter. “Nothin’ exciting,” she said, ringing up the items swiftly. She cast a look to Violet, smirking suddenly. “I did happen to uh….” Doralee glanced around them. “Spend the night at Ruth Peters’ house…” She had a glint in her eyes. Violet’s jaw dropped, and she could tell Judy was looking between them with confusion.

She shook her head. “You didn’t.”

Doralee smiled like the cat that ate the canary. “I most certainly did.”

Judy furrowed her brow. “Did what”

Violet grinned at Judy briefly before leaning into Doralee. “Were her parents home? What exactly did you guys do? Was this her…” Violet raised her eyebrows high. Doralee nodded. “No way! And you and her actually-”

Doralee hummed, winking, “And then some.”

“Violet, I’m very confused,” said Judy, looking like a sad kitten being neglected, as she shook Violet’s shoulder. Violet’s face went beet red, and she suddenly realized that Judy was blissfully unaware of Doralee’s… free love policy. How would she explain this delicately? It wasn’t as if she could yell out in the middle of Consolidated that Doralee was a flaming bisexual with an absurd amount of charm. She bit her lip, about to vaguely explain the situation when-

“I hooked up with a girl from our math class,” Doralee said bluntly. Violet slapped her hands on the counter. “What? She asked.”

“Uh huh, great,” murmured Violet, reaching for her wallet. She threw a bill onto the counter, scooping up all the food Judy had brought to the counter. She shoved it into Judy’s arms, saying, “Anyway, it was great to see you Doralee, but we actually need to leave. _Right now._ Bye.” With her hand planted on Judy’s back, she guided the girl out of the store and to her car, trying not to absolutely lose her mind. She opened the car doors, settling herself into the driver’s seat as Judy did the same in the passenger’s seat. Violet pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive in the direction of her house. Her heart was beating in her ears.

“You want some chips?” Judy said, offering a bag.

“No thanks, Judes,” replied Violet.

“Okay.” Judy opened the bag and ate a single chip, and silence filled the air. Until, “So Doralee likes girls?” Violet tried her hardest not to groan.

___

“Okay, okay. Who… was your first crush?” Judy asked as she sipped the wine from a plastic cup Violet remembered buying from a souvenir shop in Roswell, New Mexico. Her knees were tucked up to her chest, and her cheeks were rosy from the alcohol. She had never been drunk before, Violet thought. Maybe she was a bad influence on Judy. But Judy had asked for something alcoholic, and who was Violet to deny her?

Violet thought for a moment, adjusting herself against the wall, next to the open door to her backyard. She listened to the music playing from her stereo. “Louisa Thompson.”

“Isn’t she on the cheer team?” Asked Judy.

“Last time I checked, she was,” replied Violet, taking a sip from her beer.

“She doesn’t seem like your type,” Judy commented, face buried in her drink.

Violet furrowed her brow playfully. “I have a type? Since when?” Judy giggled, shaking her head and hiding her red face from Violet. Violet smiled, pressing her lips to the moist neck of the beer bottle in her hand. They had started asking each other questions about an hour ago because Judy had cried after realizing she didn’t know Violet’s favorite color. The questions had progressed from simple one - likes, dislikes, favorites, etc. - to more personal ones, and Violet was finding it hard to reply to some of the more… probing questions Judy asked her. Judy had a tendency to do that, ask questions that Violet struggled to answer. She sniffed. “Who was your first crush?” Violet asked Judy.

Judy frowned. She took a moment to think, her expression concentrated and careful “Erin Walsh.” Violet remembered that Judy had only recently moved here. God, she was dumb. Judy smiled at her. “He was my next-door neighbor. He had long red hair and a funny accent.”

“He sounds like a real dreamboat,” said Violet, smirking and trying to play off how stupid she felt. She sipped her beer. “Your turn.”

Judy nodded absently. Her hand rested on her cheek as she thought deeply. Violet thought she looked like that famous statue of the man thinking, whatever it was called. Judy inhaled sharply. “What happened between you and Joe?” She asked softly. So Judy was feeling nosy. Violet sighed.

“We were friends. Since our freshman year,” she said slowly, trying to collect her thoughts. Her brain was fuzzy. She sniffed. “I guess he’s always had a crush on me, but I… didn’t care? It wasn’t _my_ responsibility. He knew I’m gay, and he still thought he had a chance. I never really assumed he’d act on it, y’know? But…” She trailed off, brushing hair out of her face, suddenly feeling sick. She hated thinking about this side of Joe. “He kissed me. At a party. Practically shoved his tongue in my mouth. I uh… didn’t take it well. I was pissed, I yelled at him. Called him a jackass for trying something like that on me, his friend.” Judy looked worried, and Violet hadn’t noticed when the girl had crawled across the floor to sit beside her. Violet rubbed her forehead. “He got mad at me for rejecting and blamed it on being drunk and threatened to out me to the entire school.” Judy’s hand found her thigh, and Violet inhaled, placing her hand atop Judy’s. “I threw my drink in his face and left the party.”

There was silence after Violet stopped speaking. Judy was staring at their hands, breathing softly. Violet watched her, wondering just what was going on in her mind. Sometimes Judy was so easy to read, but other times it was like she was written in a foreign language. Violet would kill to be able to hear the girl’s thoughts. Even for just a second. Then without warning, Judy muttered, “That asshole.” Violet broke out in a laugh, surprised by Judy. The girl’s eyes snapped up to Violet’s, and she smiled bashfully. “Sorry.”

Violet wiped under her eye. “Don’t apologize. He is an asshole.” Judy nodded, smiling still. Violet quieted and remembered it was her turn to ask a question. She raked her brain. A part of her felt like she deserved to ask a nosy question now, and that effectively led to her blurting out, “Have you ever kissed anyone?” Judy blushed.

“Yes.” She said nothing more. Violet looked at her to continue, leaning forward, but the girl remained quiet.

“Well?”

Judy shrugged, drinking her wine. “What? I answered the question.” Violet furrowed her brow, resting back against the wall. Judy cleared her throat. “Have you ever been out of the country?”

Violet crossed her arms over her chest. “Yeah. I went to Paris with my mom when I was twelve.” Judy nodded, smiling at that, and Violet suddenly felt bad about what she was going to ask next. “Who have you kissed?”

Judy scrunched her nose, but it was out of pure disgust this time. “I’ve only kissed one person,” she said. “My ex-boyfriend. Dick.” She looked miserable even thinking about it, and Violet felt terrible. She was a shit friend. God, why couldn’t she take the hint that maybe this question would make Judy uncomfortable.

“I’m guessing it wasn’t a very good experience.” Judy said nothing, and Violet felt herself getting worried. She placed a hand on Judy’s shoulder. “Listen Judes, I’m sorry I asked. We can drop it and I’ll-”

“It was awful,” Judy said softly. Violet wanted to tell Judy that she didn’t have to say anything, that Violet didn’t need to know anything she didn’t want to share, but Judy was fast. “He kissed me after I told him I was moving here. It - it was - he was… so…” She trailed off, gesturing weakly. Judy straightened her back, tucking stray hairs behind her ear. “It just felt wrong. Bad.” Violet sat in silence; what was she supposed to say? She wrapped her arm around Judy’s shoulders, hugging her close and resting her cheek on the girl’s head. Judy sighed, turning her head to look at Violet. Fuck, her face was so close. “I just…” Judy breathed. “I wish _that_ hadn’t been my first kiss. You know?” Violet nodded slightly, trying her damnedest to look anywhere but Judy’s eyes or Judy’s lips. It felt like her brain was playing tricks on her when she thought that maybe Judy was leaning into her, gaze flickering down to Violet’s lips for a half-second. Because she couldn’t have been. Could she? Judy wasn’t like her. Was she? It felt like Judy was less than an inch away, and reality felt less than real.

_Snap._

The stereo. The cassette. Music. The music stopped playing. Judy leaned away. “The music’s stopped playing. I’ll go change the cassette,” she said, rising to her feet quickly and trodding to the stereo across the room. Violet felt like throwing up.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you liked this !
> 
> find me on tumblr @ bernly


End file.
